


The Roommate Situation

by latethoughts



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Pining, Smut, threeway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 29,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latethoughts/pseuds/latethoughts
Summary: You had just been dumped by your asshole ex and need a new place to live. Drinks with Nat and Wanda lead you to meet Steve and Bucky, some very handsome men in need of a new roommate. Mostly fluff with a bit of angst.





	1. Prologue

"And then he shoved me out. He literally shoved me out of the apartment," you began to cry again while telling your anecdote to your two friends. Wanda rubbed your back gently while Nat sighed with sympathy.

"Stupid asshole. We need Vodka," Nat got up.

"And whisky!" Wanda called out, "you're going to get through this. You're strong and a good person. Nat and I are also willing to beat him up," Wanda wasn't joking but it gathered a small smile.

"We just-it's like-ugh," you couldn't get the words out. Here you were, crying on a Saturday night at a bar with all these people staring at you. You figured being in a crowded place would suppress the tears but no, nothing helped. "I just need to go home...but I guess I don't have one anymore."

"I can't believe he wasn't the one who would leave. To kick you out straight away is so rude. He didn't even let you speak."

"I was so shocked I don't think I could speak."

"You at least punched his dumb face after the whole cheating thing right?" Nat came back.

"Nope" you popped.

"Oh babe," she handed over the drinks, "I never liked him."

"You set them up," Wanda pointed out and laughed.

"I just thought they'd hit it off for one night not five years," Nat admitted. In this moment, with your friends and surrounded by the lively atmosphere you really felt okay. You felt free for once and you knew you'd be okay...for a whole minute. Once you came back to reality you felt sad again.   
The person who you thought was the love of your life, the person you trusted the most in this world turned out to be someone you hardly knew. He had this whole secret life with another woman and he chose her over you. You were so shocked that you couldn't find any words to say during the conversation. And he obviously couldn't look at you anymore, at least he felt some guilt...had some feelings.

"Where am I going to live?" You pondered aloud. The two redheaded women shared a concerned glance, knowing this would come up. Wanda lives comfortably with her boyfriend Vis and Nat lays with a different man every second night and figured that would make you feel terrible.

"You can stay with Vis and me for as long as you need," Wanda spoke with sympathy dripping from her doe eyes.

"And if you need any help finding a place I know these guys needing a new roommate," Nat added more casually.

"Yeah that'd be amazing I'm looking for anything. I guess as long as they're quiet enough I'll be alright," that was your only condition in a roommate. Nat smiled before taking a sip.

"Oh yeah. These guys are practically a hundred, totally your type." you threw a straw at her for making fun of you.


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Steve and Bucky and automatically form a friendly connection.

"You okay, pet?" Wanda saw you staring at your phone in her lounge. You had been staying with her for a few days now and just received a text message from your ex. "Hey," she shook your shoulder and snapped you out of it.

"Hey," a tear that was stuck in your eye finally came out, "sorry. I just got a message from..." you couldn't say his name, it hurt to think about him. You'd been hurting all week, crying yourself to sleep on Wanda's couch every night.

"What does it say?" She asked but you didn't respond. You just gave her your phone for her to read. After she finished she sighed angrily, "he wants his key back...and your name off the lease," her words were poison to your ears. That familiar feeling of a dry mouth and shivering came back. "Breathe. Breathe. You don't have to do what he says, alright? You are your own person," Wanda was always supportive and positive about other people. You nodded and appreciated your friend.

"I'm sure I'll be out of your hair soon. Nat said she was going to come pick me up so I can meet my potential new roommates," you told the now smirking woman, "what?"

"It's nothing. I know Steve and James and they're great guys," she shrugged, dropping the topic.

*

"Holy shit this is a good building," you complimented the complex.

"Yeah and it's within your price range," Nat knocked on the white door. A very muscular shirtless blond man answered the door. His grey sweats left little to the imagination. You had to control your breathing.  
"Hey," Nat held your hand as you two entered, knowing you'd stray behind, "this is Steve, where's Bucky?" She asked.

"Shower, a pleasure to meet you. Natasha has been talking you up all week,"

"Oh no," you nervously chuckled.

"Oh shut up. I just explained that your piece of trash boyfriend kicked an angel out of his life and now you're needing a place to stay," Nat spoke casually.

"Cool so we're all caught up," you commented. Steve stood there silently, not really knowing how to comfort a stranger.

"Let me put a shirt on and we'll have the tour. Hopefully Bucky is decent," he scratched the back of his neck. The apartment was really nice, it was decorated with some old treasures here and there but all in all a spacious place. Your room was the same size as Steve's, who was next door to you and Bucky lived down the hall because apparently he was a sleep talker.

"It all looks very clean. The last time I house shared with guys they didn't even have a rubbish bin in the kitchen," you admitted.

"Wasn't that-" Nat began.

"Yep," you cut her off from saying his name. You didn't want to start thinking about him after being happy for half an hour.

"So what do you think?" Steve gestured to the entire apartment.

"It's great. The location is perfect the place is clean and quiet. That's all I really wanted."

"See? Told ya they lived like seniors," Nat teased Steve.

"You know what Romanoff?" Steve began but was cut off by Bucky entering the living room.

"Hey Nat, hey...you," Bucky recognised you from somewhere but he couldn't place it. You remembered him too but it seemed so foggy. You didn't want to sound rude so you just went along, being okay with him forgetting you.

"Hi," you introduced yourself and said you were the new roommate, "that's right. That must be how I know you, Nat couldn't shut up about how cute you were,"

"Okay calm down," you muttered as you shook his hand. Nat audibly laughed while the men smirked.

"Yeah, that's one thing about Bucky. Girls are always falling at his stinky feet," Steve smiled.

"What can I say? Man buns are the style now," Bucky shrugged.

"If you touch my girl here, you're dead. Got it?" Nat wrapped an arm around you.

"Yes ma'am," Bucky saluted.

"Okay, it's decided!" Steve clapped, "I'll go copy a key for you. Buck, you help out with our new roomies packing. I'll join you later," Steve pulled you in for a side hug, almost winding you with his strength because he was built like a wall.

*

"I actually need to get some stuff from my old place and drop off my key," you nervously spoke up, remembering your text from this morning.

"Yeah, Maximoff told me," Nat sighed, "do you want me hold him back while you kick his gut?"

"That's so kind of you to ask but I should be okay alone. Wait for Steve and then bring him up. Bucky do you mind helping me with the TV. You can probably lift it on your own," you added at the end.

"My pleasure dollface,"

"Bucky!" Nat gave him a warning.  
Your palms were already sweating by the time you got to your old place. Bucky could tell by your ragged breathing and shaking body that you were about to run off or freeze so he took your amazingly sweaty hands in his.

"It's going to be okay. You were with this guy for a long time, he'll play nice," the brunet assured you. It helped for a fraction of a second. When you saw his face again you wanted to melt. The face you saw every day looked so worn, so evil. You didn't know him.

"Hi...hi," the now stranger awkwardly greeted the bubbly bucky.

"Hi man, I'm Bucky. Here to help with some packing,"

"What? I already gave you all of your clothes," he was talking directly to you. You wanted to slap him so bad.

"Oh, did you forget about my laptop, my TV, my other TV, my books, my bookcases, my cabinets, my wardrobe, my internet and my bed?" You finally stood up to him and he's absolutely gobsmacked. He didn't realise you paid for most of his things. "You can keep the couch,"

"Whatever. I gotta meet Diana anyway," he used her name to piss you off on purpose. Bucky came up and wrapped an arm around you.

"We'll be a while, pal. If there's one thing I know about this one it's that she likes to take her time," Bucky's fingers traipsed down your arm, giving you goosebumps and making you grin like crazy. The murderous look on that's douchebaggery face was priceless.

"Leave the keys under the mat," he slammed the front door.

"Ha," Bucky let out a chuckle and spotted the gaming console. "what about the Xbox? We don't have one of those,"

"It was a gift to him so..." you shrugged, "make sure to get all the games too," you added.


	3. First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens to your phone.

The first night was great. The boys helped set up your bed and wardrobe. They even offered to make dinner but you said you'd pay for take out. "Thanks for you know," you tensed your biceps, "intimidating him today at the flat,"

"That was intimidating?" Bucky smirked.

"You walking in with me with all your muscles made his lip twitch. Thanks for that," you cheered and clanked your beer bottles together.

"Anytime you need a fake boyfriend just let me know," he winked.

After dinner, you received a call from Sir Piss. You refused to answer, instead opting to shower so your giddy mood wasn't ruined. The only products in the shower were two 3 in 1 bottles that covered shampoo, conditioner and body wash. You'd have to buy some proper stuff tomorrow. You were woken from your shower thoughts by a knock. Perhaps you've taken too long?

"Just a sec!" you called out and turned the water off. Wrapping a towel around you quickly, "did I take too long?" You met face to chest with Steve.

"No, it's fine! Bucky takes hour-long showers-"

"I do not!" Bucky called from his room. Steve smiled.

"I was letting you know that your phones been ringing for about 10 minutes," he looked apologetic.

"Oh," you frowned, feeling guilty for leaving the ringtone on,"sorry I'll put it on silent," you walked passed him and got to your room.

"No, I wanted to apologise! I saw that he called you a few times so I picked up," Steve pushed back some of his hair, a nervous twitch he'd never admit to.

"Oh," your tone didn't confirm any emotion you were feeling. Which sent Steve's anxiety through the roof.

"Oh god. You're angry. Okay. I promise I didn't say anything too bad," you didn't know how to react considering you were still in your towel and getting cold, "I just told him calmly to stop calling because you are in the shower and then he asked who I was so I told him...then he called you a name," Steve paused.

"What name?" Your brows furrowed, knowing it was definitely insulting.

"That doesn't matter. I just got a little angry and may have threatened him a little bit,"

"Threatened?"

"Just a teensy bit," he grimaced and held his finger and thumb a centimetre apart. "Anyway, that's not actually the bad part,"

"Where is my phone?" You thought aloud.

"That's the bad part," Steve sighed and walked to the window, "I kind of lost control and...threw it," Steve's heart was beating a mile a minute. He was prepared for some sort of slap or rage fit or crying.

"You threw my phone out the window because my ex called me a bad name?" You were shocked and confused which would probably explain why you were laughing.

"I'm sorry. I'll buy you a new one as soon as I can! You can borrow mine for now!" He pulled out his cell. You shook your head.

"There's no need. I was going to get a new one but I guess now I have to change my number. I have a laptop, don't worry,"

"You're not angry? You can hit me, I'll be okay," you chuckled at how nervous he was because you understood.

"I probably would have done the same if I answered. You can buy me a new phone though," you rubbed his impeccable larger shoulder. Steve smiled, he couldn't believe how cool headed you were being right now.

"I'll go out right now and get you whatever you want. Chocolate, ice cream, pie. You name it, I'm so so sorry,"

"Can you do one really important thing?"

"Of course"

"Can you get out so I can change?" You were still dripping wet. Steve hardly noticed he was so concerned with not getting in trouble. He was also really embarrassed because he could see your hardened nipples pressed through the towel and goosebumps rising on your arms.

"Oh, of course, I'm sorry! I-" he cut himself off and stormed out of the room and right into his. He felt really guilty at the moment but smiled at how warm-hearted the whole situation turned out to be.


	4. Sunday Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a scary altercation with your ex and a fun one with Bucky.

"Hey!" You heard a voice call out. It was a Sunday and you were catching up with Wanda over some French toast and pancakes. "Hey don't ignore me!" You heard it again, people in the restaurant were gasping and yelling back at the asshole who was storming through spilling all their drinks and food.

"What is he doing here?" Wanda asked, just as peeved as you. The man with no soul came face to face with you again and he looked like he was ready for a fight.

"Are you seriously ignoring me after you took  _my_ bed?"

"Go away-" Wanda began.

"Shut up, this isn't about you!"

"You're making a scene," you told him.

"Where's my bed?" He wasn't letting go and people were looking worried. You stood up.

"It's not your bed. I bought it which means that it belong to me so it's in my apartment," he was taken back by your assertiveness. There was a long pause.

"You stole my xbox,"

"I bought that myself. Everything I took I bought with my own money, you leech," Wanda was grinning at you finally standing up to him and he was quaking in his boots. But she was concerned that his fists were clenched and he was ready to pounce on you.

"Atleast I'm not a little whore," he smirked, "already running off with two guys right after a break up. God I must have hurt you bad," he faked pity in his eyes. Wanda's eyes flashed red as she stood in between you two.

"You were the one having an affair..." you almost choked on your words.

"What? How dare you call her such a name? She didn't even do anything to you did she?" An elderly woman on the next table spoke.

"Yeah dude, pretty low," a guy called out.

"That's a horrible thing to say," another lady called out. You smiled at the mortified man standing in front of you and Wanda.

"Get out of here," Wanda ordered. The little man ran away before people started throwing stuff at him.

*

"Are you serious? That sounds like something you read on one of those 'humanity restored' posts on facebook," you had told Bucky the story of what happened once you returned home.

"It was crazy but also very quick and boring. I really dragged out the narrative," you joked, "where's Steve?"

"Why? Has your new-found confidence surfaced to tell him off for throwing your phone out the window?" He teased.

"No I just wanted to get started on dinner and he's the only one that knows how to oven works," Bucky scoffed at your dig at him.

"I know how to work the oven!" Bucky got up and dragged you to the kitchen.

"Do you though? The only thing I've seen you eaten this week is ramen,"   
Bucky was playing with the knobs.

"I'm a very busy person, they're quick and easy to eat!" He defended himself then smiled, "look it's on!" He then folded his arms across his chest smugly. The oven began beeping, "shit," he muttered. Pressing every button and turning every knob but it wouldn't stop. You covered your ears at the high-pitched beeping, it was like a fire alarm. And couldn't help but laugh at the idiot in front of you.

"What's going on?" Steve entered with a plastic bag. Bucky was still pressing stuff and you doubted that he could hear you over the noise so you just pointed to Bucky, who turned and pointed back at you. Steve turned off every switch and held down a button until the beeping stopped. "What happened?" Steve asked after a breath.

"Well first I asked Bucky where you were so you could turn on the oven but he had to get all ' blah blah blah I'm Bucky I can do anything because I'm a man-" "don't listen to her punk, she thought I couldn't operate the damn thing and I know I can so I just tried showing her-" you and Buck spoke in unison. But we're cut off by Steve's index finger.

"This is the timer, set it. Otherwise that will happen again. Press it again to stop the beeping. Got it?"

"Got it," "got it chief" you and bucky spoke respectively. Both holding in giggles.

"Anyway," Steve clapped, "I got you a phone today. I hope it's alright," he handed you the device. You checked to see if there was a sim card and there was. It even had Steve's number in it already.

"Did you pay for this outright?" You asked? It would have really pricey.

"Nope. It's on a plan, I'm not that reckless,"

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" You pulled him into a tight hug. He eagerly wrapped his arms around your waist and enjoyed the scent of your neck even as you kissed his repeatedly. You thought nothing of it, you were on the brink of tears and so happy to receive such a thoughtful and expensive gift, "I'm going to just set it up, thank you. I was just kidding about getting me a new one,"

"Okay I'll take it back then," Steve joked. You held it tight against your chest.

"Way too late. I'll make sure to pay you back. I promise," you scurried off to your room.

"Well done," Bucky commented, "you are the favourite...for now." Steve shrugged.

"You two seem to have gotten friendly fighting about the oven. Did you try and prove that you were more of a family man or something?" Steve teased. Bucky rolled his eyes.

"I thought we agreed. No meddling, no  flirting, no trying to be the favourite housemate,"

"I threw her phone out the window. It was honestly the least I could do. I promise no more presents," Steve crossed his heart. Bucky smiled.

"What do you want for dinner, punk?" Bucky turned and opened the cupboard, trusting Steve.


	5. Drunken Doughnuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get lit! Drinks with Nat! FLuFf!

Steve was enjoying being your favourite house mate. You served him a bit more food with dinner, sat closer to him on the couch and always shared your secret snacks with him. Of course you didn't notice your little niceties. You knew Steve ate more than Bucky and Bucky spread out more on the couch so you were often closer to Steve. You were just being thoughtful and adjusted your routine slightly. You also knew that Bucky liked your body wash so you bought an extra bottle and that he wasn't a fan of your music so you put headphones in while vacuuming or doing the dishes.

He couldn't stop you humming or singing though. That's not what bothered Bucky though. Not the music but the kinship you had with Steve because he loved your collection. He hated that Steve's little trick worked. Buy you a present and you're putty in his hands-not really but the attention you gave Steve shadowed your alone time with Bucky. It was going on for a month now, Bucky had enough. He needed a talk with Steve. So while you were out having drinks with Nat he decided to do just that. Although he couldn't find the right words.

"You need to stop," Bucky blurted out.

"Excuse me?" Responded his light haired friend.

"Stop enjoying it so much. I saw your hand on her thigh the other night,"

"We were laughing at the movie," Steve explained.

"Oh yeah? For the entire time?"

"It felt natural. I wasn't making a move-I wasn't doing anything. I promise," Steve surrendered. Bucky sighed and checked the time.

"Hey, it's past midnight. Why isn't she home yet?"

Steve's head shot to the clock on the wall and called Natasha, "Hey it's Nat. Leave a message or don't. I don't care I'm not going to check it," he received her voicemail. Steve's frustrated sigh was all Bucky needed to grab his keys and get out the door. Steve drove to the bar you were drinking at while Bucky tried calling you. You weren't answering and this made both of them anxious. What happened to you? Where's Nat? What if you were kidnapped? Drugged? Murdered? The possibilities were endless to them.   
The boys entered the bar, it was 12.30 and things were dying down. They used their eagle eye vision to spot you in a booth with a guy's arm draped over your shoulders. Both of the men saw red but Steve in particular felt a bit broken.

"I have to make sure my friend is alright," you left the pretty blond man to check on Nat. She went to the bathroom and hasn't been out for 5 minutes. While you were away Bucky dragged the blond man out of the booth and shoved him against the wall.

"What did you do with her?"

"What? N-nothing! I swear!" Blondy was already sweating and shivering in fear. Steve took over once Bucky let him down a bit.

"What were your intentions!?" Steve seethed. The blond man wasn't choking but he off the ground by his t-shirt.

"I don't know! I don't know! I won't touch her I swear! Just let me go please!" He begged. Steve hesitated but dropped the coward. The boy ran off.

"Guys?" You voice got their attention. You hugged and kissed Bucky on his cheek and did the same with Steve. You were a few drinks down and feeling a little friendly. Your grip didn't leave Steve, something he smiled smugly about and that Bucky frowned at.

"Hey, you alright kiddo?" Bucky's thumb brushed passed your chin in a joking punching way. You hiccuped.

"Yep. Nat's having a little...fun in the bathroom so I guess I'm peeing at home," your beaming smile made both of them smile.

"How about I text Nat that we picked you up? So we can go home" Bucky suggested. You shook your head adamantly.

"No way. I'm making sure she gets home alright," you checked your watch, "I'll wait 5 minutes, Steve can you please get me a water?" You tugged at his sleeve. Steve was a bit timid to leave you next to Bucky but agreed and ran to the bar. Bucky used this opportunity to sit next to you in the booth.

"Wasn't there a..a guy? Wasn't there a guy right here?" You touched the table. Bucky smiled for a second but it vanished.

"Yeah he Um. He freaked out a bit once we asked for you," Bucky often told the truth but didn't want you see his ugly side.

"Why are you here?" You realised and now leaning on Bucky feeling a little sick. He enjoyed you gripping onto his bicep.

"We were worried about you, it's almost 1,"

"Really?" You grinned at how caring the boys were, making sure you were safe.

"Here you go," Steve passed you the glass of water. You sucked at the straw and sighed with bliss as the coldness touched your throat.

"Can I just say-" you burped, "woops. Can I just say, from the bottom of my heart..." Steve and Bucky listened with intent, "you guys are," you clicked your tongue and made an 'okay' symbol with your hands. "Honestly, it's awesome living with you two, I love you guys" You reached out to Steve to include him. The boys chuckled at your drunken and sleepy state.

"Okay, we're going home. Come on," Bucky practically carried you out of the building.

"You smell good," you complimented the bearded man. Bucky smiled and stuck his tongue out at Steve, "oh wait, that's just my body wash isn't it?" You finished your punchline so Steve made an ugly face at Bucky.

"I'll check on Nat," Steve quickly peered into the bathroom and Nat was there putting on her jacket.

"Oh hey Steve," She winked at the special guy she hooked up with, "see ya Mark,"

"It's Michael," he corrected.

"Ha. Yeah," she patted him and looped arms with Steve, "here to take me home?"

"You're lucky you have such a caring friend who begged us to stay and wait for you,"

"Why are you guys here? You're not still fighting over her are you?" Nat stumbled a bit but Steve saved her.

"No," Rogers lied, "maybe. I'm not sure. We agreed to just leave it. If she developed an interest then we'll happily step back and let the other man go forth," there was a pause.

"You're literally the worst liar I've ever met," she laughed but didn't say anything else. You were passed out in the car by the time she and Steve got in. "Don't bother dropping me off, I'll stay at yours tonight," Nat announced.

"Why?" Steve was concerned.

"She's black out drunk, someone needs to sleep with her. Make sure she doesn't choke on her own vomit," she sighed and tucked some hair behind your ear. "Never could handle tequila."

"I can stay with her," Bucky shrugged but received silence and eye rolls from the other two.

"It's not that you're that type of guy, I just think she'll be more comfortable next to me. Considering she'll sleep naked," Nat mumbled the last part but the boys still caught it and internally groaned at the sight. They both felt so guilty for envisioning it. "I recommend keeping peace by going to your rooms right away before she starts stripping because it's going to happen once she gets out the car." Nat had taken car of you so many times that it became routine. She waits until you're tuckered out and then gives you a shirt to sleep in.

Bucky and Steve just swallowed and agreed to go straight to their rooms. It was hard escaping the clothes you threw at them on the way up. Bucky had you in his arms in the elevator so you wouldn't wake up but once the shift started you woke and clung to him.

"Are we home?" You mumbled in his ear.

"Yeah sweetheart. Nat's gonna take care of ya," Bucky whispered back. You nuzzling closer to him made Bucky's knees weak, whereas Steve couldn't bear to look.

"It's really hot," you separated yourself from Buck and he put you down. Nat sighed and rolled her eyes. You threw your jacket to Bucky and reached behind to take off your bra. You threw it on the floor. You moaned with relief at the comfort. "Much better," you also kicked your heels off, something that Steve took along with the bra and quickly got the keys out.

"Pick her up. Maybe restraining her will stop the rest," Steve told Bucky.

"Come on, Lohan," Bucky's comparison made you upset but you weren't witty enough right now to come up with a good comeback.

"Shut up..Duff-no you're the mean step-mum from Parents Trap. Ha!" You nudged him. The moment was soon forgotten, "Nat," you were put down on the bed.

"Yes," she sighed. You waited for her to make eye contact with you but she knew what was coming. Steve and Bucky stood at your door, interested in the sudden shift in mood. Nat sighed again, "No,"

"Come on!"

"We're not getting a kebab we're already home,"

"Pizza?"

"No,"

"Mac and cheese?"

"Dairy? I don't think so. I'll get Gatorade and aspirin and you can have a shower,"

"I might die if I don't have something greasy right now," you were being dramatic, "you're being a bad friend,"

Nat tsked and wrapped an arm around you, "aw, if only I cared," she kissed your forehead, "shower and you two go to bed!" She ordered the boys who surrendered to their rooms.


	6. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tries getting a lunch date with you, not realising Bucky is always around the corner.

"Good afternoon!" Steve strolled into your room at 1 pm. You checked the time and groaned, throwing a pillow at the chirpy man who just jumped on the bed, "how are we feeling?" He handed you a cup of coffee. You shrugged but smiled at the scent of coffee.

"Super tired, my stomach hurts. Am I wearing-who's shirt is this?"

"Mine. You waltzed into my room last night and crashed on me. Scaring the absolute shit out of my body and demanded a shirt because yours ' don't fit right'"

"I have no words for my drunken self. She's a different person, don't associate me with her," you joked, "I don't really remember much but sorry for scaring you awake,"

"It's alright," Steve was so giddy to see you in his shirt he couldn't keep his eyes off you, "breakfast? Or should I say lunch?"

"Yeah, did you want to go out? There's this great place about 2 blocks away. So cute," you offered a lunch date. Steve grinned with delight. But he had to remember he was just getting lunch with a friend, nothing more. Which means Bucky can't get jealous.

"Sounds good, put on some sunglasses it's a bright one out there!" Steve reached your door before you called him back in.

"Is Bucky home?"

"Nope, he's out...on a date," Steve felt a little guilty for telling you a little white lie but there's always the chance that you're not interested in Bucky.

"Bucky doesn't date," you snorted. Steve chuckled in agreement.

"Oh you know, just one of those Tinder dates probably,"

"Oh," you nodded, "yeah I saw his profile on there last night," you stretched, not looking at him so you wouldn't be able to tell if he was fibbing.

"You have tinder?" Steve gulped.

"Yeah but I'm too scared to actually meet anyone," you admitted nervously. He smiled, hopeful for his chances.

"Well, I'll let you get changed," Steve closed the door. When you emerged a few minutes later Steve honestly couldn't believe how radiant you looked in your sundress.

"Ready?" You asked the staring man. Suddenly becoming a little self-conscious.

"Yeah. Yeah, walking?" Steve cleared his throat. You noticed he had changed his shirt, a tighter white tee. It looked really good on him.

"Yep. It's not too far," your smile couldn't brighten up a room. You grabbed your purse and lead the way. For the past few weeks, you had felt so much better without your ex. Not being around him helped. But to say you were horny was an understatement, especially surrounded by your two very handsome and very single housemates. But it seems that you can't get lucky, every person you hit it off with seems to just leave or you back out, too afraid of the next step.

"So how did you find out about this place?" Steve asked, hands in pockets.

"It's along my running route," you responded, happy and chirpy, "it's a pretty small bookshop and cafe, I'm genuinely not sure if you'll even fit in the doorway," you nudged him.

"Oh shut it," Steve grinned at the teasing.

"Here we are," you announced. Stopping in front of a small baby blue and yellow building.

"It's really old,"

"It's called 'character'," you defended, "if you're a Realtor," you added. Then you spotted someone, "is that Bucky on his date?" You gripped Steve's arm and peered into the cafe.

"We should leave-" Steve began, feeling guilty for being out with you, he didn't want to get caught by Bucky.

"Don't be silly. We'll just sit over here. He won't notice," you dragged him to a table outside. Steve was curious as to why you would want to hide. The truth was that you didn't know how you were feeling, you felt some sort of.. protection over Bucky and Steve. That must be it. The plan didn't work though. Bucky pretty much noticed Steve straight away.

"Steve?" Bucky didn't spot you behind the menu, "you on a date?" Bucky ditched the girl he was with to grill his best friend.

"No! No, of course not, no. No. No-no...no,"

"Really? 7 no's." You joked. Bucky's mood shifted after he realised you were there.

"Oh hey. You two having lunch?" Bucky cleared his throat to rid himself of the voice break on 'lunch'.

"Late lunch. What about you? Enjoying your date?" You asked, coolly.

"Date?" Bucky did a double take and frowned, "No! I'm here with my sister. Bec! Come meet my new roommate!" He called over his sister. You slyly got a glimpse of his lower torso, catching the slightest bit of v. Steve noticed this but kept quiet.

"Hi! So you're the famous roommate! Mind if we join you?" The auburn haired woman asked. You grinned back, a lot happier now that...now that you knew Bucky wasn't on a date. But it's none of your business, it shouldn't bother you.

"Sure, pull up a chair," you invited them. Steve sat opposite you which meant Bucky could have the seat next to you. Why did Steve lie about Bucky? Was he worried you were interested in him and why would that bother anyone?

"How did you know about this place, punk?" Steve asked Bucky who seemed very familiar with when everything was.

"Oh, I uh introduced y/n to it on our run the other day," Bucky's arm went to the back of your chair. Not touching you but Steve certainly knew what it meant.

"You run with this guy? Ugh, he must be impossible to keep up with. One time we agreed to run and he just kept meeting me at certain places just because he was fast," Rebecca seemed to be complimenting and complaining about her brother. Steve's eyes widened, she was Bucky's wing-woman.

"Yeah it's happened a few times," you admitted, "we stop here a lot but I don't really get to eat lunch."

"The coffee here is so good," Bucky bragged, "this one keeps getting iced tea though,"

"It's warm! I'm not going to drink a hot drink on a hot day," you responded and took your jacket off. Steve wasn't kidding about that sun. Seeing Bucky help you out of your clothes made Steve punch the table.

"You alright there Rogers?" Bucky arched his eyebrow knowingly.

"Just a bug," Steve swept the table to cover his tracks.

The rest of lunch was a little tense. Rebecca had to leave early so it was just you and the guys. You felt like you'd done most of the talking and kind of shied away for a minute hoping someone else would.

"So, you guys work together right?" You asked. They nodded, "Don't you ever get tired of each other? Having to work and live together?"

"All the time," Steve joked.

"Hate the punk," Bucky smiled at Steve. He felt guilty for constantly flirting but there was something about you. The chemistry between you two, the conversations flowed naturally it was like you could tell each other anything and neither would judge because you both understand everyone has their story.

"Work isn't so bad. We're not joined at the hip so we still have stuff to talk about at the end of the day," Steve explained.

"And seeing me every day isn't it tiring?" You joked but the boys didn't laugh.

"I can't speak for Buck but I personally uh..."

"The man can't even speak for himself," Bucky playfully pushed Steve's shoulder, "we love having you as a roomie. Don't sweat it," Bucky assured you. You smiled yet again at the two friends you've made. Blissfully unaware of the war going on between them.


	7. Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a bottle episode!  
> You go to Steve for some boy advice while he remembers a story Bucky told him the other day.

"Steve I need your help," you barged into his room.

"What's up?" Steve was half asleep, taking a nap before dinner. He's been really focused on work lately to try and forget about his feelings for you. He assumed it was a crush and by forgetting about it he'll be okay. You took a deep breath.

"I need to get laid," you blurted, "really bad. It's been 2 months since that whole thing happened with you-know-who..cheating and..Diane. what do I do? I've tried online and in person but no one seems to...ugh I don't know how to explain it," you grunted and paced around his room. Steve looked especially cute right now with his messy hair and swollen lips. But your single lady brain was just too out of control. He's your roommate and friends. Nothing else.

"So you're not that type of girl. It's no big deal,"

"Yes but I want to be," you sat next to him, "it's tough. It's really tough out there."

"It's New York, it's gonna be." Steve paused and pursed his lips trying to think about best to satisfy you, "why don't you...you know," you nodded down to your crotch.

"Oh..I do," you awkwardly admitted. Steve's brain went haywire. He'd always wondered what that buzzing sound was some nights and those whimpers from the next room but he'd just assumed you were having a nightmare or doing yoga in your room. "It's just different with a person. It's nice having that intimacy with someone."

"Why are you seeking my help? I don't bring any dames home. Bucky is the ladies man."

"Yeah but...I don't want someone who's not a relationship kind of guy I guess,"

"But aren't you looking for just a one-night thing?"

"I know my words are contradicting. I don't think I even know what I want,"

"That's probably what's stopping you from getting to that next step. You just got out of a long term relationship, stay by yourself for a bit and let things happen naturally," Steve forced a smiled. He hated being the good guy. He could've struck up some sort of deal between you two to sleep together but he didn't want just your body he genuinely liked you.   
Which is why all this working at night stuff isn't effective. He can't get you out of his head and it's killing him being so close to you yet he couldn't touch you.

He was absolutely gutted when Bucky said that he liked you. At first, he said you couldn't live here anymore but after some pushing Bucky admitted his true feelings. He liked you. A lot. He remembered he had a date with you years before and you were the only girl that turned him down. At the time all he was looking for was sex but he remembers that date vividly. He took you to this shitty gig where this rock band covered musical hits and it just didn't work out but you were really supportive of the singer, this young shy girl. You sang along and danced while other people sort of dissipated.

_"The world can wake up and_ _seee_   
_Baltimore and me!" You finished the number._

_"You sure are something," Bucky meant it as a compliment. You shrugged in response._

_"Everyone needs a little ego boost from time to time,"_

_"Really?"_

_"Except you of course. I can tell you're totally in tune with yourself," you sarcastically spoke. Bucky chuckled._

_"You really think you know me just from tonight?"_

_Another shrug came from you, "I don't know you because you're not letting me in, man. I'm an open book, especially because I'm tipsy right now," you winked, "But you're hard to read, all I know is that you close yourself off. But from there on I can only make up a story,"_

_Bucky wasn't mad. He was interested though, he agreed he shut himself off from the world because he thought it was best. His only friend is Steve. That's all he really needed. "Go on. I'd like to hear your assumptions," he stuck his tongue through his teeth. To stop himself from grinning._

_"Okay. I think something bad happened to you that causes you not to trust others. You look respectable and have a lot of charisma so I know you can open up a little bit. Just nothing too deep. You probably have one or two close friends but that's it. You're a lone wolf, aren't you? You don't let people in because you think they'll hurt you. Well_ _whoop_ _dee_ _doo_ _Buckaroo, everyone has insecurities. All it takes is a little support to help you feel better,"_

_"How would-" bucky cleared his throat, "how would you know? How would you know it would work?" He had his arms folded. You smiled and tilted your head._

_"You don't,"_

Your message stuck with Bucky throughout all these years and he regrets not giving you a call back. He was young, dumb and full of self-loathing. You saw right through his facade and it scared him so he avoided you. It's not like it mattered, you'd be with your ex a few weeks after that date.

The story made Steve feel weird. Conflicted. He didn't know if you'd take Bucky back or leave him behind because he ignored you. Did you even remember him? All questions he wished he could ask but it wasn't fair. Especially not at the start. When Steve admitted his feelings about you to Bucky, he was also taken back. It seemed as though there was an instant spark between you two too. So Bucky and Steve came up with an agreement, neither of them could go for you. If you happened to recognise the spark between either one then let the best man win. Their friendship is way too important.

"Yeah. You're right," you admitted and put on a smile for your friend, "sorry I woke you. Bucky's out and I could really use your height-I mean help with dinner," you joked. He loved that your teasing wasn't really as anyone else's expense. But he loved so much about you. He loved your kind and caring nature; he loved how deep you got into TV shows that he had red marks on his skin from all the slaps and grips; he even loved how you'd sing in the shower. If he loved all this stuff about you, does that mean Steve loved you?


	8. Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Sam Wilson and immediately hit it off, which doesn't please Steve or Bucky.

"Hi I'm um," you licked your lips and gulped, "sorry. I'm sorry. You're gorgeous!"

"For the fifty first time. Ya good. Go do it to handsome over there," Nat was helping you get some tonight. Well, you mainly just dragged her to a bar.

"Hi, I'm-"

"Sorry. Nice to meet you, I'm Gorgeous," the tall man interrupted. You were lost for words and just felt humiliated.

"You heard me..uh practising," you couldn't make eye contact with that handsome mischievous face.

"Only for the last 13 minutes so don't be too mortified,"

"Oh good. I'm just gonna go," you walked back to Nat but he shooed the sentence.

"Don't be ridiculous. Let me buy you a drink. Calm the nerves down a little bit," he waived the bartender, "I'm Sam by the way," he properly introduced himself, as did you, "fine name for a fine girl."

"Let's stop embarrassing me. Just for the next decade, okay?" You joked you felt the heat rush to your cheeks with every glance he made to your lips or body. Sam bought your drinks all night, you both tried flirting and failed miserably because you kept calling out the cheesiness. Sam made you feel comfortable and happy, the alcohol certainly helped as well. You split a cab home and asked him if he wanted to come up, just on a whim.

"Sure. My friend lives in this building so I can sneak out and have a place to sleep in the morning," he joked. But Sam's smile faded when you opened the door to your apartment. "Oh. Okay. Okay. Okay," Sam stuck his tongue in his cheek. You must be the famous roommate that both the guys go on about. He didn't realise he knew more about you before even a date. "Um, you know what?" He whispered. You pulled him in for a hot passionate kiss. He was dazed at how..good it felt. The alcohol was clearly affecting his brain because it took him a while to push you off. You were too eager to continue.

"My bedroom is this way," you tugged at his arm. But he protested.

"I am so so sorry..but you remember that friend I was talking about living here?" Sam's pity was clear through his eyes.

"Oh no," you stepped back, "you're Sam Wilson?" You fell on the couch.

"Yeah," he sat beside you, "it's alright, girl."

"I'm never going to hook up with anyone again. It is impossible for me to just go out there and find a..a person," you realised you were talking to an acquaintance and not a confidant, "you should probably go now,"

"Well if you're not tired we could watch a movie," Sam suggested.

"Bucky took the DVD player into his room and we haven't seen it for weeks,"

"Okay, grandma. They have a chromecast, you can hook it up through your phone. Pick something and I'll get some snacks. Steve told me you have a stash somewhere," Sam jumped up.

"I don't!" You called out, "not in here anyway," you muttered. A message from earlier was still on display, it was from Steve and it seemed to be a long paragraph of his feelings towards someone. You didn't want to seem like a nosy person so you skimmed the first sentence and closed it.

_I think I love her_

That stung a bit. But why? Steve isn't yours. He can't be.

"Still choosing?" Sam tsked.

"Not really feeling a movie," you changed the settings on the TV and Food Network came on. After several silent moments you spoke again in a monotonous voice, "do you want a cheeseburger?"

"With fries?" Sam responded in the same tone. You were both drooling at the footage of cheeseburgers being made.

"Okay, so we don't have any meat burgers but we have a block of cheese," you dug through the fridge.

"Y'all don't have shredded?"

"We're a disgrace to the human race, I understand but it's either this or nothing,"

The morning after, Bucky found you and Sam passed out on the couch with a bite out of a block of cheese. The TV was still on but he couldn't hear it over Sam's snoring. Bucky laughed when you groaned and hit Sam's face. He was confused though, how did he even get here? and why was he with you? Panic rose in Bucky's chest. Panic and anger. He trusted Sam with his feelings and he comes home with you? _What a bastard_ , Bucky thought. He didn't need more competition. Not that you were a prize of course. He just felt very protective of you, especially since he's known you for almost 5 years.

"Bucky? Time?" You squinted due to the sun shining brightly through the window.

"7," you groaned in response. He smiled as you reached out for him. He helped you up and to your room. He noticed that you were still wearing basically everything you left in last night. Maybe nothing happened between you and Sam.

"You had a big one last night. I see you met Sam," Bucky whispered as he helped you walk.

"Not really. I'm just tired and like when you carry me," you admitted. Bucky grinned so hard he practically squeaked.

"I'll talk to you later," Bucky knew he was overstepping when he did but it was just a knee-jerk reaction. He kissed your forehead and lingered for a sec. When he released he smiled with relief at the cheeky grin plastered on your face.

*  
"Good morning!" Steve chirped.

"Good morning!" Bucky did the same.

"It's great to stay up late," Sam mumbled the song still half asleep. You were still waking up so you were a bit groggy but smiled at Steve handing you a cup of coffee.

"I love you," you moaned before taking a sip.

"Me or the coffee?" Steve asked, clearly joking but still hoping it was him. You took a sip before answering.

"I can love two things," you shrugged and sat beside Bucky eating, "time?"

"9," he answered with a mouthful of toast.

"AM?" You groaned.

"It's light outside. Yes AM," Bucky chuckled.

"It feels like I overslept," you stretched out, whimpering at the pain a bit. Steve and Bucky smiled lovingly at the sound and sight. Sam just rolled his eyes.

"Anyway. I better get going. I'll let y'all hash it out," Sam stretched and got up. He gave you a hug, "nice meeting you, I had a bunch of fun last night. You take care of her," Sam ordered the boys and left.

"See ya, Sam," Steve said goodbye.

"Hash what out?" You asked. Steve and Bucky shrugged.

"We just thought you and Sam got together last night. We thought it would be awkward considering we're all friends," Steve chose his words carefully. You nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. I guess so," you scratched.

"Sam explained everything. It was all platonic, we get it," Bucky cleared.

"Not all platonic," you snorted, recalling the kiss, "I guess he is more friend material for me though,"

"What? What happened?" Steve came closer. He was alerted and a little angry Sam would lie to him.

"Did he kiss you?" Bucky's words dripped venom. He looked hurt.

"I sort of kissed him thinking we were never going to see each other again. That didn't work out. Don't worry he didn't hurt me," you assumed the protective side of the boys was showing. "He calmly pushed me off and said you guys were friends. And I didn't want to hook up with one of your friends," you admitted. This new information shocked and appalled the men. But they understood why Sam didn't say anything, he wouldn't have walked out of the building.


	9. Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys agree to each ask you on a date. Bucky is up first!

"Clearly this whole leaving it up to her thing isn't working," Bucky started, "I think one of us should ask her on a date. A proper one and see how she really feels about either one of us," Steve rolled his eyes. He glanced to the bathroom to make sure you were still showering.

"And out of the two of us, who do you propose gets to be the date?"

"Well. Me,"

"Why you?"

"Stevie. Come on, look at me. You've seen my moves, I know what to do on a date. I can get her to talk," Bucky bragged. Steve got up and sighed.

"No, man. I don't know if we should. I mean, she means so much to both of us. We mean so much to each other, I don't think either of us should date her," Steve admitted.

"Well, we can't keep the guys away forever. She goes out with Nat one more time and she'll break. Nat loves being match-maker and she's good at it,"

"Yeah you're right," then a small idea clicked in Steve's head, "how about each of us spends time with her? We give her a kiss, see if she feels something. Then she can make her decision,"

Bucky hesitated, he of course saw Steve as a threat. That stupid blond kid from Brooklyn grew up to be one of the most well-respected, caring man he'd met. And Bucky? He knew Steve was more stable, hopefully he can woo you off your feet. "Sure, punk,"

"Okay," Steve pulled out a coin, "heads I go Friday, tails I go Saturday," Rogers flipped the coin. Steve smiled at the result, although it wasn't that genuine. "Saturday it is."  
Bucky tried to avoid smiling but he was ecstatic to show you how much he's changed.

*

"Hello...m'lady," that was weird, usually Bucky we suave and cool with asking people out. He assumed the anxiety was because this was a huge step.

"Hello..weirdo," you responded in the same awkward tone. You were on your computer trying to distract yourself from thinking about Steve's message.  _I think I lover her_. Who could he be talking about? You weren't aware of any female friends of his, which meant it was someone at work. It would explain why he has been working nights lately.

"What are you doing tonight?" Bucky flopped down on the couch, one arm place on the back. Steve saw this move and rolled his eyes. He was on the opposite side of you, thighs touching. He didn't think Bucky would notice but he certainly did.

"Nothing-ooh!" You gripped Bucky's bicep to stop him from going anywhere. You often knew what you were doing touching their hard arms but it's a little victory. At least you're touching someone. "Did you want to go to this-"

"Yes!" Bucky noticed he answered too early and cleared his throat. You let go of him.

"Steve?"

"No I'm good. You two enjoy," Steve rejected your offer.

"Oh come on. It'll be a terrible time but at least you're with people," your body faced his which gave him a view of Bucky's 'don't you dare'.

"We can hang out tomorrow. It's no big deal. I promise," Steve smiled.

*

"Does Steve have a girlfriend?" You asked Bucky at the venue. He didn't realise you actually meant a terrible time. It was another gig, just like last time. Only this time it was an animatronic band covering rock songs.

Bucky was alerted by the question and also incredibly confused, "not that I know of, why do you ask?"

"I just haven't seen much of him and.." you trailed off.

"And what?"

"And I saw a message on Sam's phone from him," you sighed in defeat. The music started and it hurt your eardrums. This was meant to be a joke but it was a terrible idea.

"Let's go, this was a creepy idea!" Bucky shouted and lead you out.

"Yeah. Sorry, I didn't expect it to be so.. well creepy," you shrugged, "dinner?"

"Sure, I know a good place. It's not too far," Bucky's hand never left your waist. It felt really nice to be touched in such a caring way. You two walked to this meatball and cocktail place that also served burgers.

"This place is nice," you sat down and opened a menu,"$30 for 6 meatballs. That's 5 bucks a ball of meat!" You closed the book and went to stand.

"Don't worry. I'll pay for anything you want. Cocktails?" Bucky was impressive. After a jug of some yummy devils juice you were feeling a little more flirty. You could tell you had a certain effect on Bucky once your jacket came off. His eyes were glued to your chest, "sorry! They just uh haha. I didn't expect that," Bucky actively tried to keep eye contact with you. "Did you want to try and get free dessert?"

"Free? Absolutely! How?" Bucky pulled out a small velvet box and you snorted.

"Try and be serious. Cry a little bit. Show me you can act,"

"Okay," you giggled, a little giddy.

"My love! My darling! My angel!" Bucky put on a show, "we've been together how long now? Years one can only assume,"

"Okay Shakespeare," you muttered loud enough for only him to hear, it made him bite his lip to stop the laughing.

"There's only one thing left for us to do! Say yes," Bucky got down on one knee, you gasped. "Honeysuckle, will you marry me?" You couldn't get a tear out but started nodding.

"Yes! Yes!" Bucky put the ring on your finger and you pulled him in for a kiss. He tasted like strawberries and mango thanks to the shared cocktail. Bucky was feeling euphoric and deeper the kiss by holding you closer. People's cheering brought you out of your daze. Oh no, you kissed Bucky.  
All you could do was laugh nervously.

"Hi," the manager approached you, "congratulations!"

"Thank you," you both answered, Bucky sat down but held your hand.

"On behalf of us I'd like this meal to be free," Bucky and you shared a knowing look and he winked.

"Thank you so much," now the fake tears were coming, "let's go tell our parents...now," you collected your things and raced out of there. Both of you giggling like school children.

"Nice improvising, I got worried when you wouldn't cry on command,"

"I didn't want to intimidate you with my c-grade drama skills" Bucky held your hand.

"Oh, that's where it came from. I should have noticed the Oscars on your shelves, I'm sorry," he paused, "They're all still staring. Should probably keep this up until we turn the corner." But the hand holding lasted until you got home.  With some nice conversations about stupid things.

*

"Could we keep the kiss part between us? I knew it was just for show but if Steve found out I think it might be a bit weird," you stopped Bucky outside of your apartment. He smiled softly and looked down at the intertwined fingers.

"I understand," Bucky took a deep breath. He really wanted another kiss but after you said that he thought it would be inappropriate. Before you opened the door you kissed his cheek then without any second thoughts the both you came together in one hot steamy kiss. The kind of kiss that left you wanting to be slammed up the against the wall and loved so good it left you sore. But it ended. The drop of the keys stopped you from going any further.

Nothing was said. Just stolen glances before bed. Steve was already in bed. He didn't really want to hear you guys giggling in on your way back. But there was silence. He heard the door open and shut and a little goodnight from you but not much else.


	10. Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your day with Steve is a little tense. Especially once he confesses.

****

Steve knew something happened last night. There was a different mood on Saturday morning. You were silent but nervous. Steve could tell by your restless leg.

"Did last night go okay?" He asked softly and saw you gulp.

"Bucky and I kissed," you blurted out and sighed with relief. Steve chuckled a bit and that made you feel...silly. "I'm sorry,"

"Why are you sorry?" Steve focused on his coffee while taking a sip, hoping you'd give him some sort of hint.

"I don't know. It was just a spur of the moment thing. We tried getting free dessert, it's a whole story," Steve didn't like seeing you embarrassed so he gave you a reassuring rub on your arm, "I crossed a line and I just don't feel...right. I didn't want to hide it from you," you admitted.

"It's alright," Steve said but he wasn't sure if he believed it, "let's get lunch today. Just you and me,"

"I actually need to go grocery shopping if you want tag along," you suggested, "we can get lunch while we're out."

"Sure."

*

"Do you like pesto?" You asked.

"I'm indifferent to pesto," Steve smiled at these small moments between you two. He's never really had anyone besides Bucky to stay with him. He genuinely liked spending time with you. He liked eating breakfast with you, he liked watching TV with you and just being close. He hasn't really allowed himself to be close with someone in ages. "Oh no,"

"What?"

"Hold my hand quickly," you didn't think twice before doing it.

"Wait why are we-"

"Steve? Hey," a light-haired woman approached you two.

"Hi, Sharon! Nice to see you, how are you?" Steve had let go of your hand and placed it on your waist pulling you in slightly.

"I'm doing good," Sharon had given you a soft but insincere smile.

"Oh sorry you haven't met my...girlfriend," Steve introduced you and the two of you shook hands lightly.

"Nice to meet you," you smiled back. A bit confused at why you were playing your part. Maybe this was the girl Steve loves. An ex that he regrets breaking up with, trying to make her jealous.

"Nice to meet you too," she politely responded, "I better get going, I'll see ya later,"

"Bye," you responded as she walked off and Steve just nodded.

"Sorry if I overstepped," Steve had turned you with both hands on your hips.

"She's turned the corner now Steve," you swallowed the courage that was telling you to leap forward and kiss those pink plump lips. Steve did the same and let you go.

"Lunch?" Steve cleared his throat. It was clear the tension had risen between you two.

"Yeah, let's go pay."

*

"So is she an ex?" Steve was next to you on the couch. You two decided to make lunch at home. You didn't feel like being out any longer after seeing Sharon. She had the whole girl next door vibe and her strawberry blonde hair made her seem really sweet and just perfect. There's no way you can even compare yourself to her.

"Who?" Steve was really confused by the question.

"Sharon," you felt awkward talking about it but you really needed to know how he feels about her...because he's your friend.

"Oh. Yeah. She um..." he trailed, playing with this thumbs. Your hand cupped his.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have asked. I know more than anything talking about an ex is painful," you released your touch but Steve took it back.

"He had affair. I think you're off the hook," Steve teased then licked his lip, "Karen and I had a messy relationship,"

"But you're still in love with her?" You questioned. Steve did a double take.

"What? No. No way. Why would you think that?"

"Don't tell Sam but when I had his phone the other night I saw a glimpse of a message from you saying that you loved someone. I'm sorry I shouldn't have looked. It's someone at work though isn't it?"

"Work? No,"

"Then who? Why have you been working so much?" Steve's palms seemed to be leaking. And no matter much he wiped them, they just seemed wet. Then he noticed it, the quivering lip, the deep breathing and desperate eyes; you liked him too. So he went for it. He kissed you. In broad daylight. Because he loved you. The realisation washed over you once you separated. "Oh," no emotion. Just shock.

"Oh?" Steve's heart sank again. You chose Bucky.

"I just-I-" you took a deep breath. You felt really guilty but really good at the same time. And for some unknown reason you did it again. There was this force pulling you towards him and he happily reciprocated. The kiss was desperate and needy like if you didn't have each other you'd combust. His hands explored down your back and held you tight. Things didn't escalate though. As much as you wanted to finally feel that release you and Steve separated and said nothing. Steve searched for answers in your eyes but found nothing. You stood up slowly and tried coming up with something to say, it wasn't until Bucky came through that you jumped and decided to go to your room.  
You avoided the boys over the next few days. Both tried talking to you but you were always on your way out or going to bed. A whole week passed before they confronted you and the only reason that happened was due to Sam.

"Ah. Right," you took a deep breath and sat down at the diner in the free seat next to Bucky.

"Sorry girl, but you all need to talk. I'm tired of them calling me every day," Sam left quite casually. So all that was left was you and your roommates. They wanted you to go first and it took awhile to get some words out but you did.

"Onion rings?"

Bucky rolled his eyes, "come on doll. Tell us why we haven't seen you all week,"

"Steve and I kissed," you admitted but Bucky didn't blink an eye.

"I know,"

"You know?"

"He told me and its okay. We kissed..twice."

"You kissed twice?" Steve's voice broke but then he shrugged, "not important."

"Look, Steve and I both have feelings for you and we figured if we just let you do your own thing you'd realise that maybe one of us was worth dating," Bucky breathing was a bit ragged but he's glad he finally told you. You looked down in shame. You felt terrible but you really enjoying kissing both of them.

"I don't know-" you cleared your throat,"I don't know what to do," you swallowed the tears down.

"I guess we're just asking you..do you feeling anything for either of us?" Steve's tone was sympathetic.

"Yes of course I do," the boys sighed with relief, "but I don't know...who. I've been living with you for 5 months now and I really appreciate the both of you but I'm not healthy enough," you paused, trying to find he right words and trying not to sob, "I'm not healthy enough for either of you. I'm too broken and honestly I don't get it. I don't understand how you can feel the way you feel for a person like me," you couldn't stop the tears now. Steve had the privilege of hugging you with comfort. He knew this wouldn't work out, Bucky had more hope than Steve. Bucky genuinely thought you'd still be in their lives when they told you but it's not like you wanted to move. You just needed time.

"Um," Bucky gulped and shook his head trying not to cry, "I get it. It's okay. We-we love you and we want you in our lives but yeah we understand," Bucky cleared his throat and put on a brave face, "you need time and space."

"No," that surprised them, "I'm not going to run away. Just give me a day? I'll um-I just need to process everything,"

"Sure,"

"Of course," Steve rubbed your back.

"I might be home late. I'll see you guys," you squeezed Steve's hand and Bucky's shoulder on your way out.


	11. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is where it all unfolds. You seek closure from your ex and make your decision.

"You summoned me," The asshat sat in front of you in the little cafe near your apartment. It was 9pm and you called him for some closure. After all it had been so many months and you felt like you had no answers. Even looking at him now you were wanting to flee but you held your ground. You needed answers.

"And you came. Thank you." His demeanour changed slightly, he seemed less angry, less dicky.

"What did you want?"

"I just wanted to talk. Find some stuff out," his shoulders relaxed and he now felt guilty, "like wha-why-how did you know you loved her and not me?"

He frowned at the question, "I never stopped loving you, pet," it was an automatic reaction to call you by your nickname and this was the first conversation in months where you were both civil. He leaned in on his forearms and sighed, "I didn't actively search for her you know that, right? We were good for so long but at some point we just didn't fit right. I know you thought something was up and I should have come forward earlier and I truly am sorry for hurting you I know how much of a cock I've been since we broke up," he took a breath, "I guess the reason why I fell for her was because I felt comfortable with her from the get go but at the same time she made me feel like everything was new and exciting and I really appreciated it. She was my friend first and eventually...lover. I tried holding it off for so long but then she confronted me one night, telling me that she loved me and I definitely felt the same way for her. But I still love you, pet, we spent a lot of time together and our memories and those feelings don't just go away," you were trying not to cry, "I could lie to you without blinking an eye and you wouldn't notice but with D, she knew me. We're connected in a way that...that I haven't felt before," his tone was sorrowful and he gulped down his tears too. You took a big breath, trying to process what he had just said. You felt a little shit but also relieved, "just know that it was never you. It was us, we weren't right for each other and I really never meant to hurt you and I know this sounds ridiculously dumb but at one point I really wanted the both of you because I held such an enormous amount of love for you two. It sounds selfish, I know buy I'm laying all my card on the table."

"Thanks for being honest," a tear escaped your eye but you were quick to catch it, "I do really appreciate it." Your thoughts were travelling a mile a minute about the pros and the cons and the weirdness of the situation you were put in. But you had to make a choice..fast.

"So who is the lucky winner?" He asked after taking a sip of his drink.

"What?"

"You're thinking hard, you're playing with your necklace," he pointed to your fumbling fingers.

"Oh. Right. Yeah," you paused. Should you really talk about it? Oh what the hell, who's he going to tell, "my roommates. Steve and James,"

"Oh. The guy that took my TV," you gave him a stern look, "I'm kidding I'm totally over it," he crossed his heart.

"I have this amazing electric chemistry with Bucky. We always have something to talk about and he really makes me feel energized. But Steve is soft and sweet. I can just relax with him whenever I want, we don't need to talk and he just knows when I'm feeling like garbage and does or says the right thing," you confessed.

"Who would you say makes you feel like home? Who makes you excited to go home every day because all you want to do is spend time with them?" He asked.

"Good question," your heart sank. You loved them but you had to tell them your decision. "Why did you join me tonight?"

He shrugged, "our time together may be over but we're still in each others lives and if you're in trouble I'm going to try best to help." There was a pause.

"You feel incredibly guilty don't you?"

"Incredibly," he admitted and you two had a little laugh, "also I was worried. You're usually in your pyjamas once you get home from work so I thought it was serious."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"I know you will. Do you know what you're going to do?"

"Yeah," you answered halfheartedly.

*

You had a nice long chat and long walk home, which explains your tardy arrival time of 11pm. The boys were passed out on the couch with food attached to their face and hands. Snoring and spread out like two giant shirtless, jacked babies. You giggled at the sight. You had no idea what you were doing and really didn't want to go through with this but it needed to happen, the lease was coming up anyway. It only took the door closing and a few steps for them to realise you were back.

"Hey," Bucky shot up whereas Steve was slower and calmer. He could feel the vibe change once you walked in.

"Hey," you replied back, standing in the middle of them. "Um, can we talk?" You traipsed over and sat in between them.

"Yeah of course. Are you doing alright? You've been gone for Ages," Bucky asked.

"I took a walk, had a coffee, talked to Dylan," you paused noticing that that was the first time you've said his name. Steve noticed it too and actually smiled for you, knowing that you were getting better, "took another walk and now I'm here. Totally clueless again. So I guess a question I have is...how long have you harboured these feelings?"

Bucky was first to speak by clearing his throat, "you may not remember this but we actually had a date a few years ago and I'm not saying I've loved you for 5 or so years but you definitely had an impact on me and I'm grateful for that," Bucky paused to swallow his need to grab to you and kiss you right there on the couch. He couldn't explain how he felt with words, "about 2 weeks after you moved in you were doing the dishes and singing your favourite song. I could tell you thought you were alone because you were dancing terribly but having so much fun," he paused again remembering the fond memory, "and then you caught me looking at you. You were so embarrassed but you just nodded hello to me and continued doing the dishes. That's when I knew."

"When I was acting like a complete dork?" You lightened the mood.

"You're always a dork," Bucky nudged you, "but I guess it was the pureness of the moment. It reminded me of when we first met and how I felt that night with you,"

"But you never called me."

Bucky nodded, "I was very different back then. Always shoving my feelings down and not letting anyone in. When you called me out on it, it felt kind of refreshing. Like I could be myself but I was too..I don't know. It was cowardice of me and I'm sorry." Bucky finished. It was time for Steve to swallow his nerves and tell you when he felt something for you. Your gaze on him helped but Bucky's didn't.

"Um. I guess I liked you from the start I mean I threw your phone out of a window in a moment of rage because you were being insulted. But I knew my feelings, my actual feelings, on the night you came into my room and asked for some dating advice. I don't know much about dating and relationships, as I said, Bucky is the ladies man, but I know how painful losing someone can be. I've never met anyone with a big loss before until you came along. I guess I felt a connection instantly but denied my feelings for a very long time. That's why I worked so much so I didn't concentrate on you as often but it didn't work. When you walked in all flustered and annoyed and defeated...I don't know I just noticed that my attraction to you was unaffected. I still thought you were beautiful with your wispy hairs and big frown. You were being yourself and putting your trust in me and I couldn't help but want you to be happy. I love so many things about you but my favourite has got to be how you treat people."

"I agree," Bucky intervened.

"What?"

"It's your kind heart. It's affected us both," Bucky gulped, "which is why you can't choose between us, right?" You didn't answer, only looked down. The men felt both pain and relief, "it's okay."

"I'm sorry," a tear fell, "you two are so amazing in every way imaginable. It's not fair for me to make a decision."  
The boys nodded and came in for a tight group hug. It lasted a while, it was one of those hugs that you just didn't want to end. You didn't want your time to end with these guys.

"It's okay," Steve assured with a sad smile. As did Bucky, "I'm sorry you were put in this position."

"We're both sorry,"

"Don't think that I don't love you guys. Because I do and I think know how I feel but I just can't-" this was too hard so the guys just kept hugging you until you eventually all fell asleep on the couch.


	12. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boys have a proposition for you.

Waking up to the smell of burned breakfast food and two grown men cursing isn't an ideal situation after falling asleep together but you appreciated the moment. Everything was just normal.

"Just get out the way! She doesn't like charcoal!" Bucky pushed Steve.

"It's bacon! It's supposed to be a little crispy!"

"Shush! You'll wake her! If this is going to work she'll need to be completely buttered up,"

What? You got up and saw your reflection in the TV, not a pretty sight but you didn't care. You walked into the kitchen like a zombie-practically dead but not quite there yet.  
"Morning," you interrupted their murmurs.

"Hey! Sleepyhead," Steve turned around quickly and knocked the pan on the floor, "Shit."

"It's alright I got it. You go chat-" Bucky bent down to clean up the bacon, followed by Steve.

"No I got it. You go chat-"

"I really insist-"

"No I really think you should-" Steve's grimace was enough for you to step in.

"Okay what's going on?" You intervened. The men were still on the floor, communicating silently with their eyes. "Guys, you obviously need to talk to me...what is it?"

They rose silently, both avoiding eye contact with you and now each other. Bucky nudged Steve forward then Steve did the same with Bucky. "Fine," Bucky cleared his throat, "would you like some breakfast? We made-goddammit," the fire alarm started beeping so you three spent the next few minutes trying to clear out the smoke.

"Okay. Start over," Steve combed down his hair with his hand, a nervous twitch you noticed. You were seated at the dining table, "um, so we thought about yesterday," he paused, biting his lip and shaking his head, "I can't believe we're about to ask this. It's so ridiculous," he spoke softly.

"It's not. It seems to be the only option buddy," Bucky replied then turned to you, "Honey we know you asking you to choose between is too much so we talked about. It's a conversation we've had before actually, we thought since we both love you and we love each other very dearly too...maybe we could all be together," your reaction was that of a deer in the headlights.

"What do you say?" Steve asked cautiously, ready for rejection.

"I..I..uh. I don't know. That's a lot...to take in," you internally laughed at your euphemism.

"Rogers and I are very comfortable with each other, you've seen us. And we're ourselves around you too," you kept nodding to what Bucky was saying, "we can go as slow as you want. Hang out as much or as little. Nothing really has to change...besides ya know everything that changes," Bucky wanted to slap himself for not being more convincing.

"So you guys won't get jealous?"

"We've discovered that we only get jealous of other men," Steve admitted slowly.

"I'm sorry I just feel so...so selfish or something if I say yes," Bucky, being the optimist saw this as you really considering it.

"You're not. Okay? You're one of the most selfless people I know. So what do you say? Will you have us?" both Bucky and Steve took one of your hands and squeezed.

"Yes," you nodded, their expressions changing from worry to relief in an instant, "let's take it slow for a while, yeah?"

"Absolutely," Steve agreed immediately, relieved at the suggestion.

"Whatever you need," Bucky grinned. His love shining through his eyes, all he wanted to do now was lift you up and twirl you around.

"Then let's go boys."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you'd like me to continue!  
> I was thinking of making this a slow burn?  
> Who knows?


	13. Don't Tell Ma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the guys run into Mom when you go out for breakfast and only one of them gets introduced as your boyfriend, even though your Mother connects more with the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am Australian but since the setting is the US I've spelt it as "MOM" instead of "MUM"  
> Thank you and I'm sorry to everyone else that uses MUM.
> 
> Hoping to do about a chapter a day! Although I can't promise anything

"Go where?" Bucky asked.

"She didn't literally mean go out somewhere-" Steve started.

"Yes I did," you commented. Bucky gave Steve a smug look so Rogers just rolled his eyes, "you guys ruined the kitchen and I need a shower and a coffee." The guys felt bad about that and promised to clean up once you all got back. They let you shower while they soaked the pans and tidied up a bit.

"Or I could join you," Bucky called out to you before you entered your room. He knew it was cringy and immediately regretted talking in the first place.

"Bit eager there, Buck?" Steve muttered and got a cloth thrown at him.

"You can't deny it either. I've seen you stare at her ass as she walks away, the little glances to her chest when she bends over. Face it, Steve, you want her just as bad I do,"

"I know that. But I'm willing to wait,"

"So am I-"

"Are you?" Steve interrupted, the men stopped doing their chores and focused on each other, "Are you really okay going a few more weeks, maybe even months without her?"

"I can take care myself, Steve," Bucky noted Steve's serious demeanor. He was really worried about this whole thing and would probably be closed in for the next few weeks, opening up only when you were both in the apartment, never outside. Steve swallowed his words, they were just more questions about Bucky being faithful to you. If there was one thing Steve wanted to totally avoid it would you be hurting you. You take control, you say what you want and they will make it happen.

"Ready?" You emerged minutes later in a better mood from your shower.

*

"You look amazing today," Bucky held your hand and kissed it.

"You already have me," you rolled your eyes, "but continue," you joked. They both smiled. You three were seated at a round table in a local cafe. Red checkered awnings hanging above and wicket furniture all over the place. Steve liked it but Bucky was getting uncomfortable in his seat.  
"We can go somewhere else if you'd like," you offered the squirming man.

"Nah nah I'm good. This place is cute. Let me just quickly go to the bathroom, you know what to order for me, Stevie," Bucky ruffled up Steve's hair and Steve shooed him away. You admired the two men, you'd give anything to have a connection so set in stone but you appreciated being part of something abnormal that all parties agreed to.

"So what were you thinking?" You took a better look at the menu.

"This is nuts,"

You turned over the menu, "what's that? PB&J?" you joked but put the menu down and leaned in, "I know its nuts and if you're not comfortable in a few..weeks? A month? Tell me and we'll talk, okay?" Steve widened his eyes in panic, he didn't mean to insinuate that he didn't want to go through with this. Buck and he kept talking about this time and time again over the last few weeks. Still, Steve was worried about hurting you in any way at all. Him and Buck fight sometimes and now that they're getting closer to you he doesn't want this lovely, exciting honeymoon period to end.

"Okay," Steve reached out and cupped your hands while they were on the table. His thumb rubbing yours comforted the both you of you, for a moment you forgot about the traffic noise as well as the chatter around you. Bucky had sat and smiled at Steve, noticing him coming out of his shell. It was a lovely moment-so, of course, it was disturbed.

"Y/N? Hey!" You recognised the woman wearing the big sunglasses.

"Oh no," you closed your eyes and shrunk down in your seat. Maybe if you can't see her she won't see you.

"What's wrong?" Bucky asked.

"It is you! Hi!" She stormed closer, handbag hanging shortly from her shoulder.

"It's my mother!" You whispered quickly and turned. "Hey Ma," she gave you a kiss on the cheek.

"How are you? Hi!" She obviously noticed the two huge beefcakes sitting with you. She introduced herself to them and they did back. Bucky planted a polite kiss on her cheek like the flirt he is, complimenting her and gaining brownie points.   
"Ooh, aren't you nice," she giggled, "how is Dylan? Is he coming to my birthday dinner?"

"We broke up months ago. I told you that," she frowned at you.

"No. Really? How are you coping? He was such a sweet guy,"

"Yeah, sweet on his coworkers," Bucky muttered loud enough for everyone to hear. You stopped yourself from slapping Bucky's arm. You didn't tell anyone the details of the break up because you knew people would just be stepping on eggshells around you.

"He cheated on you?" Your mother's tone changed from love to anger. You just nodded silently.

"It's in the past. I'm in a new relationship now," you gestured lazily towards the boys, Bucky grinned at you being so open about it whereas Steve smiled shyly. You hoped she wouldn't ask any more questions and just leave after a quick catch up.  
Her eyes lit up and she had to take a moment to process Steve-who she thought you were exclusively dating.

"Fantastic! So nice to meet you! I hope you can make my dinner it's in a few weeks, just a home thing. Don't need to bring anything, the whole family will be excited to meet you!" She poked his pec and seemed impressed. Bucky's heart picked up its speed, perhaps he was jealous of one thing about Steve now. He understood the awkward conversation you'd have to have with your parents about dating two people so he let it slide. Especially when your mother invited him too, "and you James, it would be my pleasure to have you there," was she flirting? All three of you felt a little uncomfortable but proceeded to agree, "perfect! See you soon," she kissed everyone goodbye. No one sat until she left the area, it was a lot of ' okay okay, yep, yeah, good, that's good, thank you' and finally 'goodbye' until she actually walked away.

"Well that was my mom," you huffed out some air.

"She seemed nice," Steve commented, "I'm a little worried how her dinner will go but," he shrugged, "I have no idea what to say someone please say something," he was sweating heavily through his palms and pits. You leaned on the table and sighed.

"I am so sorry that that popped up. Please don't feel obliged to come, she'll understand if you can't. And I'm sorry she didn't assume we were together," you apologised slowly to Bucky.

"Don't worry, I saw her reaction to Steve. I can only assume she'll combust if you reveal everything to her,"

"That she will. Steve, do you mind playing boyfriend?"

"I am...technically...your boyfriend," Steve kept shrugging.

"I know," you smiled, it relaxed both of them, "but you know how you're so much more physically attractive than I am?" You spoke quickly so as not to be interrupted, "they might think I hired someone to be my boyfriend or something," you nonchalantly spoke and the boys laughed.

"You paid someone to act as your partner?" Bucky was stifling his laugh.

"No I just-I-" your hands had a mind of their waving themselves in the air trying to explain without humiliating yourself, "my family hasn't met any of my partners- just purely by coincidence-and I think when I show up with you they'll keep an eye on us. I've just joked that I would hire someone in the past and um, they're pretty impressionable,"

"I'm sure I can give you affection," Steve scratched the back of his neck and put on his lazy smile. Bucky bit his tongue, he didn't fancy the idea of keeping his hands off you while Steve had to have his on you. He could only trust himself to behave and not be overly chummy.


	14. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have been a little tense but after some wine it feels like everything is slipping into place.  
> Just a cute chapter about the start of the relationship!

Lucky for Bucky you were still on limits for home time affection. He took advantage of sitting close to you on the couch and running his fingers along your legs whenever they were draped over him. Although you weren't ready to kiss either of them in front of each other, you did peck them on the cheek here and there. The terms of your relationship were that Steve and Bucky would share you in a way. They wanted you but not really each other, so you often spent time with one or the other if you went out on a date. They enjoyed this arrangement but you still felt guilty or faithful. You were open with each other it just took a while to feel like a real relationship. Friday rolled around and you were exhausted from traffic.

"I hate New York. I hate New York. I hate Yew Nork-ugh" you slammed your purse on the table, the boys weren't home so you couldn't vent to anyone. Kicking off your shoes at the door and stripping all the way to the bathroom, not caring about the trail of a mess you left, you decided to run a bath for yourself. Self-care is important, wine is important for self-care as well as candles and music that makes you cry. 

The boys came home around 7, you had already been in the tub for 20 minutes. Music was turned up and a bottle of white had been finished. They found you singing loudly and proudly naked in the tub. Steve averted his gaze but Bucky couldn't help but stare, the bubbles had died down so he had a pretty generous view of everything. Such a generous view that he had to allocate some time alone with himself later that night.

"Rough day?" Steve asked. You spotted your boyfriends at the door and grinned. They looked really really good, it could have been the wine but you could feel yourself getting flustered. You poured yourself the last few drops of the bottle.

"Hey boys!  A bird shat on me today and I broke a heel so I had to walk the urine stained streets of Brooklyn barefoot,"

"That suck-" Bucky began but you weren't finished. The boys felt less awkward with you being naked because you felt comfortable around them so they ventured closer and sat on either side of the tub.

"And! Even though the sexy weather girl said it wouldn't rain today, what do the skies decide to do? Pour down for a solid 10 minutes while this bitch," you pointed to yourself, "is wearing a white shirt without any protection-some homeless man offered his coat to me"

"Well that's nice at least," Steve's fingers dipped into the water.

"Smelled like pee as well," you frowned, "this city can suck my left nut, 4 people stepped on my wet feet and told me to apologise to them."

"Gross," Bucky was a little distracted by your form but still sympathised for you. "Well this water is getting cold, did you want-"

"To eat some Chinese in here? Absolutely," you joked, "but I'll get out," you hopped up and grabbed your towel. Bucky kept licking his lips, he couldn't help but salivate at the curve of your hips let alone your nude chest. And Steve wasn't blind, he avoided staring at you, unlike Bucky and got up.

"I'll make you some dinner while you get dressed," Steve reached out and put a stray hair back into place, then planting a kiss on your forehead. Your closed smile on your face made Bucky all warm inside. He had to kiss you too and you showed the same reaction.

"Oh know baby, don't worry I already ordered take-out," Steve's face lit up at you calling him 'baby', it was a small gesture but had a huge meaning behind it.

"Okay," he grinned.

*

You had taken a bit long getting dressed so Bucky went to check on you while Steve prepared plates for dinner. He knocked on the bedroom door but received no answer. 

"Hey, foods here," Bucky opened the door slowly, giving you enough time to cover up in case you didn't want him to see you. He expected you to be up and read but you fell asleep pretty much as soon as you entered the room. The towel was still wrapped around you while you were snoring quietly. Bucky laughed at how cute this moment was but decided to wake you up. He walked over and as soon as the bed dipped you whimpered. It was the cutest, purest sound James had ever heard. You honestly made his heart swell with desire, "Hey. Hey sleepyhead, time to wake up," he whispered as he lovingly stroked your face, he was lying beside you. You opened your eyes slowly, feeling the effects of the alcohol still.

"Mm, can you please stop spinning?" your voice croaked. Bucky had to bite his lip in order to stop from squealing with delight. You pulled him in for a cuddle and stayed like that for a moment, Bucky adjusted where his crotch was so as not to disturb you but your pelvis kept rocking on his firm thigh. He had to shake you off but he couldn't resist even just a little kiss.

"Your food is here, it's time to get up,"

"I'm tired," you groaned.

"I know but you can sleep after. We'll all watch a movie on the couch, covered in blankets," Bucky promised and you hummed at the thought of how cosy that situation would be.

"Okay," You slowly stood up and let the towel fall, "did I not get changed?" you laughed at yourself.

"I don't mind but you probably wouldn't like spilling sauce on yourself," Bucky picked out a nighty for you and slipped it on, his hands trailing down your sides as he smoothed it out.

"Thank you," you smiled and gently brought him in for a kiss.

"No problem darlin'" He enjoyed and savoured the tenderness of this moment before picking you up and carrying you to the dining space.

"I'm awake!" you yelled and giggled at being so close to his butt.

"You also don't have any undies on," Steve commented, a little flustered at the intimate sight.

"I fell asleep," you admitted when Bucky put you down.

"I figured," Steve shrugged. This was probably the first moment where you felt connected to both of them at the same time. This seemed normal. Everything was normal and right for once. No awkward tension. No hidden kisses. It was euphoric.

 


	15. Birthday Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with the family goes well, until a little tempting kiss puts you in hot water.   
> And things heat up between you and Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little smutty at the end and sorry for any mistakes!

"Am I too dressed up? I feel like I should have gone without the jacket," Steve pulled at his v neck sweater as you all walked towards the front door.

"You can take the jacket off inside. I like it and everyone else will as well," you prepared yourself for the onslaught of indirect flirting that the females were going to make, especially towards Bucky. You knocked on the front door and held Steve's hand. He was sweating everywhere and kept squirming.

"Calm down, all you have to do is keep up conversation. Just ask and answer questions and you'll be fine. If that doesn't work just say you have to fine me or Y/N. Alright?" Bucky comforted his friend by squeezing his shoulder.

"It doesn't help that her family already loves you," Steve commented quickly before the door opened.

It was your mother, first in a sour mood, shouting at people about where everything is but once she saw you (or Bucky) she planted a gleaming smile on her face, "hey!" She kissed everyone's cheek.

"Hi, Happy Birthday," you wished her.

"Happy Birthday!" Steve smiled like a 6 year old taking his school photo-all teeth, no eyes. Your mother politely thanked you two then shooed you off, focusing her attention on Bucky. You didn't blame her, he looked really good in his burgundy polo  and he smelt even better.

"Happy Birthday," his prize winning smile was shoved into your mothers shoulder as she hugged him. She must have been squeezing tightly because Bucky's eyes widened as well as his smile. He couldn't deny that being liked by the family made him feel so warm inside.

"Thank you, love," she smiled, "why don't you help me in the kitchen? I could use your height,"  Steve smiled at the statement, remembering times when you needed him to help out around the apartment. Steve was used to Bucky getting all the attention but he didn't mind, as long as he had you he didn't care.

You took Steve's hand, not worrying about Bucky, and dragged him to the living room where aunties and uncles, "wow, it's like Christmas in here,"

"Christmas is worse I'll tell you that. So many people, so much food. I'll introduce you around," you explained and then proceeded. Everyone was really...impressed. Impressed and surprised would be the general reaction to Steve. You were even impressed and surprise about how calm he was.

"You're huge, man! How much do you lift?" Your younger male cousin punched Steve's arm. Rogers laughed, he was having a good time and really enjoyed being talked to and welcomed.

"I...lost count. And yes I'm saying that to be cool," he joked. You loved your time here, everyone was getting along and laughing. It was great. Steve liked having you close, whether it was resting his hand on your leg while you sat or touching your lower as you stood, he loved it.

"Dinner! Everyone!" The matriarch called out. You all ate outside, gathered around two tables pushed together. To your luck, you sat between Buck and Steve. Bucky was actually a little overwhelmed by how much your mother and some other relatives were talking.

"So how did you two meet?" One of your aunties asked.

"Met through mutual friends, became roommates and then it just...turned into this," you held Steve's hand on the table and hooked your ankle around Bucky's under the table. A gesture he really appreciated.

"And James is it?" She asked, Bucky could feel another foot touch his and panicked. He quickly retracted both feet under his chair so no one touched them.

"Yes," he gave his attention to her while gently squeezing your thigh.

"You're a friend of Y/N's?"

"I'm the other roommate," he started and leaned back to wrap his around your shoulders, "yeah I had to let her down easy," he pulled you in for a noogie and kissed the top of your head. The family laughed awkwardly.

"Well she's clearly doing well for herself," your mom intervened, "Steve's a great guy as far as I've heard,"

"Who told you that?" You blurted out as if it were a lie.

"James did. Talking you up in the kitchen, Steve. No need to be nervous," she shooed.

"I'm not anymore after getting to know every one. You've all made me very welcome," you were glad Steve was comfortable.

"Anyone for dessert?" you offered the table and received some nods. Bucky rose to collect people's plates and you had to hold in your grin. Steve was stuck in a conversation about the war with your Grandpa. Which war? Who's to say?

"Oh thank you," your mom pinched Bucky's cheek. You opened the door to the kitchen for him to get through but because he was so huge he had brushed against you.

Bucky set the plates down next to the sink, you were in such a giddy mood from them making such a good impression and they noticed it. "You alright, doll?" Bucky reached into the freezer to grab the desserts. You simply nodded and let your eyes trail down his body, "careful now, someone might think you have boyfriends," he jokingly warned. You quickly ran up to him, it was only supposed to be a peck but Bucky really didn't want to let you go. Usually he'd always be touching you even if it were just a simple thigh touching while sitting so he needed his daily dose of evening kisses.

"I changed the cupboards arou-" your grandma walked in with Steve and stopped. She saw it. She saw you kiss Bucky!

"Um-" you were completely speechless, all thoughts of a solution just vanished from you.

"Hey! That's my girlfriend!" Steve's over the top acting had you pulled from Bucky's grasp.

"Well I'm in love with her!" Bucky played along, Grandma stood back in shock.

"What!?" Steve stomped his foot.

"That's right! I've always loved her and...yeah-" Bucky improvising skills faded away. The drama had attracted the nosy side of the family, "she's always loved me!" Gasps were heard.

"What's happening?"

"What's going on?"

"I'm hungry!" The crowd cried.

"Is this true?" Steve put you on the spot. The pleading expression on Steve's face begged you for an escape plan. Too much time had passed, your family was staring at you.

"Can we talk about this at home?" Your voice was so quiet compared to the 'angry' men. "Sorry everyone! Have to leave" you rushed to your jacket, shoving Steve's to him and left.  
A few minutes later you were all squished inside a cab. "That was...interesting," you commented.

"It started out well until _somebod_ y had to kiss _someone_ else," Bucky spoke with accusation which puzzled you and Steve.

"You were that somebody," Steve stated. Bucky went to defend himself but couldn't.

"I was the somebody else actually," he murmured in response.

"At least it's over," you took hold of both of their hands.

"What are you going to tell them about us?" Steve squeezed.

"I'll tell them-I'll say- I think... I'll think of something," you shrugged, wanting to go home and just curl up on the couch.  
Although the day was long and dramatic it ended well with all three of you on the lounge under a blanket. Once again you couldn't but appreciate the guys welcoming you into their life. Admiring Bucky's little snores had just filled you with this overwhelming feeling of adoration, like if you watched a compilation video of puppies smiling while listening to an Ed Sheeran song.

With Bucky on his own on the other side of the couch, you turned and rested on Steve's shoulder. His breathing deepened, feeling more relaxed with your warmth and affectionate finger tracing of his chest. But he panicked when he felt a drop of water.

"Are you alright?" He took your face and studied it. You grinned even though a tear had stained your cheek.

"Yes," you huffed out a laugh, "I'm just-I'm just so in love," you admitted. Steve tensed his jaw so he didn't grin and squeal in excitement. He thought you were so cute and really appreciated you being honest with him about how to felt.

"I love you too," He wiped your cheek. He still wasn't comfortable kissing with Bucky in the room but since he was sound asleep, Steve took you in. His plump lips felt so fresh even though it was 1am. You enjoyed this smooch so much it made you melt into his arms. Steve didn't realise how much he wanted you until you began deepening the kiss. It sparked a fire in his gut that didn't die down like it usually does. His grip on the back of your neck tightened and the other arm snaked around your waist to lift you on him. Surprised by this, you squeaked with delight and tugged at Steve.

Lust had taken full control over the both of you. Steve had taken control of your hips and ass and ground himself into you. You just had to moan to let go of the energy. This is what woke Bucky up-that lovely soft moan or yours.

One that he had only heard once before when he came home early one day and you had been 'taking care of yourself' because you thought no one would be home for ages. He didn't stare long, in fact he thought you were pain. He remembered your bedroom door being ajar and hearing those soft whimpers-he assumed you stubbed a toe and tried being quiet about the pain but one accidental glance into your wardrobe mirror and he saw you in all your glory, rubbing yourself half-naked on your bed changing 'YES YES YES' and he could've sworn you panted 'Bucky' at the climax. He remembers his mouth being so dry that he gulped and wet his lips but also really guilty for looking at you so he walked back to the front door and shut it louder to warn you of his arrival.

"What's going on here?" Bucky liked the look of you on top of Steve, it was like he had his own private sex show. Steve was sucking on your neck while You tried to relieve the pressure building up inside of you. The fact that he was hard had given you an ego boost and really helped with the process.

"Sorry!" Steve squeaked, breathing really hard. His gaze down your body made you feel better, he really enjoyed the view though.

"Shit, no don't be! Sorry Buck," you were surprised it went as far as dry-humping given that you haven't felt confident enough to move onto that next step with either of them. You haven't seen any of Steve's 'special guests' since you moved in and always assumed he just wasn't that much into sex, unlike Bucky. In your mind, whoever you were with-it had always been both. Both Steve and Bucks face had been the man looking back at you, making you feel nice and cared for and now that it was a reality- you didn't know what to do.

"It's okay," Bucky reached out and kept you rooted on Steve. He didn't want to disturb you, "it was pretty hot," Bucky swallowed as he checked you out on top of Steve. You had taken off your pants earlier so you were just wearing one of Bucky's shirts to sleep in. He found it incredibly sexy. You clenched yourself atop Steve's cock to relieve some more tension and Steve was delighted by it, immediately reaching behind you again making sure you didn't fall.  
"By all means.. continue," Bucky gripped his semi through his pj pants. Although the idea was as tempting as ice cream on a summers day.

You and Steve took a deep breath, contemplating your next move. There was no doubt in either of your minds that if Bucky hadn't interrupted, you'd both be naked and ready but now that the flow is gone it just felt a little more awkward. You opened your mouth to say something but closed it not wanting to offend anyone. Suddenly you were stage shy.

"I um-" you cleared your throat, "I'm feeling quite tired," you got up, avoiding eye contact. Anxiety had replaced the lust and you felt itchy on your neck due to the nerves, "sorry-I..I'm just going to..." you clicked your fingers, not finding the obvious word, "sleep! Yeah...goodnight," you rushed to your room so you wouldn't have to endure their eyes following you.

Bucky sighed, disappointed in himself for scaring you. Steve was half upset, half relieved. His experience in seduction has proved to be a failure time and time again, "Just-just talk to her tomorrow," Rogers spoke softly to his long time friend.


	16. Harder and harder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quite a smutty chapter.  
> To say sorry for the previous night you take the boys out to dinner.

The guys hadn't seen you all morning. Assuming you need you needed space, they let you sleep in but once midday came, Steve was feeling a bit antsy. "She'll be fine, she's going to wake up soon and talk to us don't worry," Bucky had to be the positive one around Steve 'stresshead' Rogers. Although Bucky didn't know if he believed in those words. They were both so insecure and worried.

"I know but it's just so late. I'm going to wake her-"

"Steve-"

"Just offer her a coffee-"

"Punk!" Bucky kept protesting but it didn't work. Steve knocked on your bedroom door and asked if you wanted to eat. When he received no answer he peaked in but you weren't there. Why was your bed frame gone? Everything was clean and bare.

"She's not here," Steve was in mission mode. Stoic face, intense gaze. He was focusing on everything about you. Your favourite places, your least favourite places and friends.

"What?" Bucky responded and had too gone serious when he realised you had left, "where would she be?" Bucky was already calling Sam.

"Cafe, diner, Sam,Wanda, Nat, bar-" the boys turned when the front door cracked open. They were both relieved to see you walk timidly through.

"Where have you been?" Steve hugged so tight that you had to cough.

"Sorry, I was just with Sam,"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Bucky joined in on the hug.

"Well, after last night I wanted to put more effort into the relationship and I was thinking...I want our first time to be together-all three of us together," you were shaking from the anxiety.

"W-we thought something happened. Your room is bare,"

"Yeah I cleaned it," you joked.

"What about your bed?" Bucky asked.

"I sold it," you admitted.

"To Sam?" He followed up.

"No," you touched his chest and laughed, "I used his truck. We drove to Westchester,"

"When did all of this happen? It's noon!" Steve was confused so he sat on the couch.

"A few days ago I posted the ad still not knowing if I wanted to go through with it but today this lady messaged at 5 and Sam helped me out while you were at the gym," you all migrated to the lounge.

"Where will you sleep?" Bucky asked, hoping you'd say with them instead of just on the floor.

"Hopefully with either of you. I'm sorry, did I overstep? I knew I shouldn't have let it been a surprise-"

"No!" Steve cleared his throat after the voice crack,"I mean no. We do whatever you want, remember? We're just happy you're 100% in this,"

"Of course I am," you grinned, "I love you guys," you touched their legs.

"I love you," they spoke in unison.

"I don't know if I can just _sleep_ next to you though...you've been awfully tempting lately," Bucky's tone was seductive but you tried not getting a hot neck. You ignored his flirting and told them the news of dinner.

"I made reservations for tonight. Hopefully we can continue what we were doing," you turned to Steve who just gulped and nodded in return.

*

"How are we going to-how do you ya even-where do ya even-oh god," Steve was excited but incredibly nervous about tonight. Although you didn't explicitly say what would be occurring after dinner- the guys had their hopes.

Bucky frowned at his panicking companion and placed a reassuring hand on his friends shoulder, "If it'll make you feel better...I'm freaking out too man!" He squeezed, "we don't have to do it tonight. It can be another time. We don't have to have _sex_ with her."

"Yeah. You never know what could happen. People get drunk and don't have sex all the time, right? Is it hot? Are you itchy?" Steve pulled at his tie.

Both men knew they wanted you they just weren't sure if they were ready for each other. Although if you slept with Bucky first, Steve would feel insecure and vice versa. They wanted to see the night through though, it's the least they could do.

*  
"And then you get put on a different path. It gets so annoying! It's supposed to be 90 minutes but it legitimately felt like 3 hours. I mean I understand that the creators wanted you to see every outcome but why didn't they explain Colin apparent disappearance. Is it supposed to be _another_ reality? Is anything real?" Steve had steadied himself by holding your waist, "if they explained everything else so explicitly why could they go 'oh yeah, realities are merging by the way'" Steve's chav accent was so terrible that you all cracked up. He had one too many long island ice teas and now he was ranting about Black Mirror's  Bandersnatch episode. Then he leaned on you properly so you toppled over, luckily your other knight in shining armour was there to catch you.

"You okay?" Bucky steadied you.

"I'm alright. These heels are a nightmare though," you stood on one foot and then the other. You and Bucky were giddy but stone cold sober compared to Steve.

"Pass em here," Bucky knelt down and took your shoes off, tossing them at the drunken wanderer beside him.

"What are you doing? I'm not walking barefoot,"

"You won't be walking at all," he patted his butt, telling you to hop on.

"Are you sure you want to carry me for 5 blocks?"

"Baby, I'd carry you to the moon. Now hop on," he liked that you held so tight and also that he had access to your butt.

*

Bucky set you down at the front door and you held Steve's hand making sure he didn't go off but the handheld turned into a hug.

"I love you so much," Steve's fave was at your neck, "my, you smell good," him kissing your neck was a nice surprise but you assumed the affection was the alcohol.

"Oh! I love you too. Let's get inside first, shall we?" You were released from his grip but he pulled you to the couch. Bucky had gone to shower.

"I seriously love you so much!" He kissed your cheek, "you're my perfect girl and you're cute and dorky and cool-"

"Dorky and cool?"

"And talented and kind and beautiful. Sometimes I look at you and I feel like the wind has knocked me out,"

"Got the wind knocked out of you," you corrected.

"That's what I said," he shrugged.

"I don't think so.." you laughed.

"I know so," Steve pulled you on too of him so he was now on his back, his eyes fluttered closed and he hummed with delight being so close to you. You planted a small peck on his cheek to thank him for the affection. He searched for your lips even though his eyes were shut but he locked on and hummed quietly with content.

His hands travelled down your body to your ass and squeezed while pushing on your mons. You let go of his lips to take a breath and let out a whimper. "You're so sexy," Steve admitted, "every day I look at you and just imagine that I'm bending you over the kitchen counter..." he took a breath, growing tired by the second, "you're just chanting my name..I know you do it...when you touch.." he had fallen asleep just as his fantasy was getting good.

You sighed and admired the sleepy doofus. It looked like you were sleeping in Bucky's room tonight so you covered Steve with a blanket, took off his shoes and retrieved a bucket for him.

"You're just the definition of perfection, aren't ya?" Bucky -the literal beefcake - emerged from the shower in boxer shorts.

"You should go to a doctor, it's not normal to talk out of your ass," your joke made him crack up.

"Coming to bed?"

"Yeah just have to take everything off"

"I meant my make up...aswell as other things," you flashed him your special black laced bra for tonight. Bucky stifled his groan, "lock up?"

"Will do," he nodded. He was fine with just cuddling you in bed but knowing what you had in store for him sent all the blood away from his brain. Although you were still as sexy in a camisole singlet and undies.

"Are you feeling okay?" You asked Bucky in bed. One leg draped over his crotch. His breathing had changed.

"Yeah, of course. Are you?"

"Yeah just super...super horny," you admitted.

"I know what you mean," Bucky exhaled, "I know you want your first time to be with the both of us but how about..not sex?" Bucky spoke slowly, words were pouring out of his mouth and he hardly paid attention to them.

"What do you mean?"

"What if we use our hands?" Bucky's fingers traced circles on your leg.

"Okay...no harm in it," you agreed.

The consent was all Buck needed to start ravishing you with kisses. His tough hands felt so hot on your jaw as his tongue played along with yours. Your hips bucked forward onto Bucky thigh trying to relieve any pressure. It hardly worked as Bucky saw this as a sign and climbed on top, grinding his cock on the outside of your undies.

A little whimper escaped you when Buck hit just that right spot and that sent him wild. Barnes grinned as he continued rutting into you while attacking your neck with his mouth. You didn't want to be quiet. You wanted to moan and scream - invite Steve in - and let the whole world know you were luckiest person alive.

When you lifted your top Bucky took a moment to admire you. "You're so beautiful," he took hold of one and sucked and nibbed at the other.

"Bucky..I really want you inside of me," you begged. It was totally irresistible but he had object. Before he did though you took one of his middle fingers and put it in your mouth, tasting every salty crevice. Then you lead him down to your underwear. Bucky gulped.

"You'll be the death of me," he admitted. It didn't take too long for you to be ready for his large fingers.

First one.

Then two.

Then that curl.

Oh god that curl.

If it were the 19th century you would have seemed hysterical or possessed but Bucky's magic fingers were astounding. He had you cumming harder than you had in months with just three digits. You couldn't even imagine what he had in store for you downstairs.

You were a little dazed from finally having that release that you didn't notice your boyfriend already cuddling you. "That was..."

"I agree," Bucky planted a kiss on your forehead.

"Didn't you want to-"

"I already did...a few second after you,"

"Really?

"You tasted really sweet," Bucky's sensual tone sent the heat up your neck and pleasure all through your veins again.


	17. Steve's Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finds out. Steve plans to finally reach that next stage in the relationship but a decision between the boys upsets you.

"Help," Steve croaked, "help!" He winced at his own voice. You and Bucky were nowhere to be seen so Steve was left alone to wallow in regret. He waited an hour before you got up and checked on him. 

"Hey" you whispered and ran your fingers through his messy golden hair. He smiled at your comforting presence. "How are you feeling?"

"I can hear everything in the known universe," Steve pulled you in for a hug, noticing that you smelled an awful lot like his best friend, "but I'm glad you're here, sorry I ruined your night."

"Don't be silly. It was fun, we're not allowed back at that restaurant though," you joked.

"You uh..did you spend the night in Bucky's room?" steve felt awkward even asking.

"Yeah," you smiled tightly, feeling a little guilty about last night but you had planned to be with Steve today. You spoke with Bucky in the morning, asking him about last night.

"It's a relationship darling, you're allowed to do whatever-whomever- you want," Bucky responded.

"Did you want a shower? It might wake you up a bit," you asked Steve. He nodded and got up. He felt bad about getting too drunk and missing out on being with you. You waited a few moments before entering the bathroom. Steve was transfixed by the cool water hitting his face. His body was so much..just so much. Incomparable to anything you've seen. He noticed you enter in a towel and covered himself up with his hands, but it was too late you already saw him in all his glory.  
"Sorry, can I join you?" You asked, shyly. Steve's breathing picked up as he nodded when you dropped the towel.

Although nothing felt sexual in that moment Steve was grateful to have you in there with him. You pumped the shower gel into your hands and told him to turn around. Every single millimetre of his body seemed to be on fire, he was so warm and dense due to his vigorous work out routine. You scrubbed and squeezed his back and glided your hands over his firm butt. He smiled and turned, feeling a little more relaxed. Steve loved the feeling of your palms pressing into his skin, rubbing circles all over. Once you slowed down around his hips and traced his V line all the way down to the base of his shaft he gripped your wrist. Only a strand of hair away from moving onto the next stage of your relationship.

"You don't need to feel obligated,"

"Steve have you actually looked at yourself in the mirror?" You laughed, confirming your answer by reaching lower to his balls. Steve exhaled nervously, water still trickling down his face. You stepped closer as you pumped his cock in your hands, the size and shape of it made your mouth water. Steve lifted your chin and kissed you softly, you pumped harder and even rubbed his hardness on your lips.

Steve felt like he would explode if he was inside of you so he stepped back.  
"Sorry" he wiped his face and looked at you. Lips plump and stained from the making out, chest heaving and hands fidgety. You were just as frustrated as he.

"Sorry, I got carried away," you looked down and decided to get out now to save the situation from getting any more tense. There was nothing you wanted more than for Steve to grab you back and take you against the cold shower wall. Have your hips jerk at the sudden chill and hit Steve's crotch and then to just moan and moan as he enters you.

But that wasn't Steve. He wasn't as courageous or confident as Bucky. Steve was nervous about that next step and needed time to know you and love you even more. He considered sex to be something special between two people but since it weren't two people in this relationship he needed a boost of confidence. That's why he talked to Bucky while you were out at lunch with Wanda.

"Hey Buck," Steve was already sweating whereas Barnes had had almost a whole bowl full of spaghetti in his mouth.

"Mm?" Bucky responded, sauce dripping onto his chin.

"What happened last night? Between you two?" Rogers spoke slowly so as not to come across as aggressive. Bucky choked on his food a little and spat out the remains into his bowl.

"Oh um-well-she-she-"

"It's okay. I don't mind," Steve shrugged.

"Oh man, no. We didn't have sex," Bucky scoffed, "but we did...relieve...ourselves. You know?"

"You pooped in front of each other?" Steve looked disgusted, as did Bucky when he heard it.

"God no! I meant I touched her. It wasn't sex but it was still intimate and gave us what we both needed," Bucky explained. Steve nodded but stayed quiet, of course there are other things he would feel comfortable doing that wasn't sex and he regretted not taking advantage of the situation that occurred in the shower.

That's why Steve asked you if you'd sleep in his bed tonight. Your bright smile was enough to melt him. He couldn't wait to cuddle you and nuzzle his face into your hair or have your legs draped over his like he'd imagined. The thought of sleeping next to you was what he needed to get him through dinner.

Because dinner was with Sam. The three of you were terrified about the reactions you'd get from your friends and family so you were very selective with who you thought should be aware and Sam was one of them.

"I'm glad you're all still living together," Sam admitted, "I really thought that whole...thing would damage your friendship but I'm glad it didn't," you and boys shared a nervous look, who was actually going to tell him?

"Right. Yes. So are we of course-um-" you cut yourself off by downing your wine.

"We actually made an agreement," Bucky started but backed out and gulped down his beer.

"That-that-" Steve was sweating bullets. Sam was looking at him like he had something on his face.

"We all her!" Bucky blurted out a confusing combination of words, "we all-we both-Steve and I are both with...all together," Bucky's voice was breathy, half relieved that it was finally out but exhausted from the nerves. Sam leaned back in his chair, not reacting. Actually he went through many phases of emotions: shock, horror, confusion, arousal, laughter and finally acceptance.

"Okay," he shrugged.

"Okay?" You spoke. He nodded once again.

"Yeah, I mean I knew you were struggling with these two, it was either both or neither...I'm happy you're all happy," Sam was an open minded person and you all couldn't be more grateful.

*

"What a dinner," Steve pulled back the sheets for you both.

"Yeah I wasn't expecting that reaction," you hopped on the bed, Steve pulled you close and inhaled your sweet scent. Your leg draped over his body and Steve's hands instinctively went to your thigh.

"What were you expecting?" He drew lines on your leg with his thumb. It tickled a little bit so your hips moved and kind of dug into him.

"I honestly don't know...pitchforks and torches?" Your suggestion made Rogers' body rumble with laughter.  
You loved his smile and you loved that you were often the cause of it.

"Sam's a good guy."

"Yeah," you agreed. You hugged Steve a little tighter. He felt the warmth through your underwear and pulled you in even more, loving the intimacy.  
"Steve,"

"Mm?" He hummed quietly.

"What happened with Buck-" you didn't really know what to sag other than sorry, but sorry sounds like you regret doing it but you certainly didn't, "I'm-" you sat on Steve, wanting to somehow communicate with him without words, "I know you two are different in terms of relationships and I don't want to put any pressure on us to jump into that sort of thing, you know?"

 _You're kinda building pressure somewhere else,_ thought Steve. "I really appreciate that darling," he stroked your cheek and let his hands fall to your hips, "but I've been wanting to touch you like that for months," you felt a heat rush up your neck and goosebumps rise on your chest.

"Months?" Your mouth was dry, shocked at the admission. Steve nodded.

"Can we-" Steve needn't finish his sentence. You were already pashing his lips and grinding your hips. You didn't expect so much electricity to erupt between you two but everything just clicked. Your shirt was thrown, as were his boxers and you smiled. The gods have blessed you with this glorious specimen in front of you. Steve had flipped you over before you went down on him.  
"Ladies first," Steve pulled your underwear off and spread your legs, noticing the glistening flower in front of him. He was dazed by it, too dazed it seemed.

"Steve?"

"Sorry! You're just beautiful," the sensations started as soon as he kissed your folds. You began to question his lack of experience when he really got into eating you out, holding your bucking hips down and stroking your clit. The smug smile on his face after he made you come was really bothering you.

"You're suspiciously good at that," you admitted. Steve just shrugged. You were excited to welcome his lengthy member into your mouth but he stopped you.

"No-no. It's okay. I don't want-need to. I just wanted to touch you,"

"Are you sure?" You asked with hurt your eyes, first Bucky now Steve doesn't want you touching him.

"I just feel like I'll do it too early,"

"Don't you want me to at least try?" Your hand gripped Steve's shaft, he closed his eyes, loving the tightness of your grip.

"God yes," Steve blurted out, "wait no! Bucky and I agreed things would all be about you until we get together, you know,"

"What? What are you, puritans?"

"No we just knew if either us..got that certain kind of intimacy first that it would be unfair."

"Steve that-that really sucks. Why wasn't I told?" Rogers could tell you were really hurt. You stepped back and put some shorts and a shirt on.

"Where are you going?" Steve reached for his boxers.

"I'm just getting a snack. I'll be back in soon," you were feeling left out in your own relationship. Like it was just those two talking and you were there to relieve some of the tension. You sat on the couch just staring at the rerun of FRIENDS, not paying attention to anything.

You really should pay more attention to your surroundings.


	18. Street Smartz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been missing, where did you go? Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I'm so sorry, this will be a two-parter and then I'll probably finish the story up after that

"Please pick up or at least tell us where you are we're worried about you," Steve hung up his message.

Four days.

You've been gone for four days. The guys didn't think it was that big of a deal to communicate between themselves but the recognised that you must have felt left out. They didn't consult you and left message after message on your phone asking you to come home. They began worrying about you the moment they realised you had left and their worry turned into fear once they contacted everyone they knew who said they didn't know where you were.

According to your check-ins you were all around town at different restaurants and hanging with different people, evening posting photos with Nat and Wanda. The boys were frustrated and continued to message you in any way possible. It was only until the 3rd night where you posted a photo to your Facebook account of two pairs of legs resting on a coffee table. Steve grew angry at the clear passive aggressiveness of the posts. Were you suddenly single? Not notifying them in the process. They got the message: you were hurt. But this was too far.

" _Hey_ ," Nat answered her phone.

"Is she with you?" Steve was storming around the room while Bucky studied the recent picture.

" _What_?" Nat had just woken up from a nap and was utterly confused.

"Y/N. She's with you isn't she?"

" _No, I haven't seen her in like a month,"_

"What?" Steve stopped and turned her on speaker for Bucky to listen.

_"I haven't seen Y/N for about four weeks. What's going on?"_

"What?" Bucky asked.

" _Oh come on you clearly heard me. Is she okay?"_ The boys didn't answer.

"When was the last time you saw Wanda?" Steve asked sternly.

" _Last night_ "

"And when was the last time she saw Y/N?"

" _Ages ago, further than me. Guys what's going on_?"

"X-Box," Bucky spoke out of the blue. He spotted the gaming console in the picture and noticed it was an old photo.

"What?"

"She's with Dylan," Bucky made his way out. Steve's heart sank a bit. Why would you be with your ex?

*

"Why am I here again?" You asked the same question for the fourth time. Being tied to a bed by your ex-lovers new girlfriend isn't a fun Wednesday night option but it was your only one.  
Diana sighed and emptied the pan from under you.

You were humiliated. Naked on a beige tarp and only covered by a thin sheet. Diana had come in once a day and peered at your body with a look you could recognise in an instant: jealousy. Jealousy and hate. Why did she feel it? She got what she wanted. She had Dylan. Why did she want you? You asked her everyday and yet she stayed silent. Never uttered a word. Although you did notice her smile every time she walked out, a smug smile. Did she need to see you in rags and with bruises everywhere? What did she want?

The abduction wasn't scary. A soft knock on the front door followed by a needle to the neck. Pretty smart. No noise, no fuss. You gave her props for that and for carrying you all the way back to her apartment. You had no idea where you were exactly but you felt confident that it was her flat based on the dozens of pictures of Dylan all around the room.

"Seriously if you don't talk to me, how can I help you? You obviously need me for something," your mouth was so dry you had resorted to swallowing your saliva. She came in every now and again to give you some water and food but it never sustained you. You had no energy but you hadn't given up hope that the boys or police would find you.

"Where are we today? Movies? Watching...Glass. I like Bruce Willis, he's quite handsome for his age," she never responded. So this was good. But it made you realise that she was keeping activity on your accounts-which meant people thought you were safe. Diana noticed the gulp in your throat, no quick come back. She has the upper hand. "Good."

And she left again. She had been putting something in the water to make you pass out and always wake up with a dry mouth. You called out, often in the middle of the night, for water but she just ignored you.

*

"Open up, Asshole!" Bucky's voice boomed while he banged on the door.  
Dylan opened his front door and was instantly caught by the throat and up against the wall by Steve's hand.

"Where is she?" Steve was furious but calm, which made him dangerous. Dylan was choking on his own saliva and felt the blood vessels in his eyes beginning to show.

"She's not here!" Bucky quickly searched the apartment. Dylan was beginning to fade out so Steve dropped him to the ground. Gasping for air, he backed up and sat against the wall.

"Wh-what are you doing?!"

"Y/N is missing. We're only going to ask this once and if we find out you're lying," Steve squatted and made eye contact, "we will hurt you."

"Do you know where she is?" Bucky's voice was so low and threatening it would have made a tiger run. Dylan gulped and shook his head. He seemed to be telling the truth with the amount of fear in his eyes. The boys sighed with defeat, they went to leave but Dylan stopped them.

"Wait! I can help you find her! Let me help,"

"Why? How on earth could _yo_ u help?" Bucky was squeezing the doorframe so hard it made a dent. The words stung Dylan but he had his ways.

*  
"Here," she untied your wrists, letting you sit up and offered you a cup of tea. You took it cautiously. You didn't need a diuretic, you needed water but you let the warm liquid touch your lips and inhaled the comforting scent.

"Did I finally break you down?" You joked.

"You consistently humping this creaky mattress doesn't help me sleep at night but I'm ready to talk,"

"Oh good," You set the tea on the floor, "tell me what's on your mind," You breathed out, your head felt like a balloon, still affected by the lack of fluids.

"He still loves you," a silence followed.

"We were together for a long time." Diana turned away and tried not to cry. She didn't want to be seen as weak, "he loves you, you know that,"

"Then why did he break...up," the girl sobbed but you got the gist and frowned.

"I don't know," you didn't want to anger her in case she striked you again. Your toes curled and fists clenched in anger, why did you get pulled into this? "Have you talked to him-ugh!" She had a mean slap, an eye watering one in fact.

"Sorry. Whenever I think of him I get...a little angry," she took a few breaths to calm down. You rubbed your cheek and refrained from talking, "oh come on it couldn't have hurt that much! Dylan's slaps were practically punches!" Her voice shrieked.

"What?" You frowned at the poor woman. Hoping her love for a man not worthy of her would keep him around, you knew how she felt. You just didn't know how she physically felt. "How long?"

Diana gulped and looked down in shame, "Since you broke up,"

"Di, why am I here?" You waited a moment before asking.

"He told me to"


	19. Ah of Course II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing on from the previous chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry it's taken so long, another chapter or 2 maybe and then it'll be finished :)

"So this isn't a revenge story. Tell me, why are you doing this for him?"

"Love,"

"It can't just be that. You're drugging me during the day. Does he visit me?" Diana stayed silent. "Diana"  
She stood up and covered her crying face, pacing around the room. You grew scared of what happened while you were sleeping, "D-"

"Shut up! Shut up!" She shoved a sock in your mouth, "he doesn't do anything alright! I make sure of that. He just stared at you like some sort of puppy,"

"Mm mmm mm m-" you muffled so she retrieved the sock, "if you guys broke up, _why_ are you doing this?!"

"I don't very much appreciate your tone,"

"I don't appreciate being tied to a bed against my will, so I can sympathise," you waited for the fidgeting woman to answer.

"If I just let him get his closure, he said he'd be ready again,"

"We've already had our closure talk. What else does he want? He cheated me on me!"

"You guys talked?" Her demeanour changed. Diana was no longer tapping her foot and biting her nails, she now made eye contact, "when was this?"

"Months ago," you answered quickly. Maybe if she realised that Dylan had been lying, she'll let you go free. "Haven't had any contact with him since," you searched her blue eyes for any answers but she was blank. They seemed dull and lifeless, no longer frightened but she was firing up. She had a dangerous frown that just screamed 'murder'.

"So he's chosen you. After all this time..he chose you? What the hell is so good about you anyway?! You've got those two bodybuilders at your beck and call, aren't they enough?"

"Di-"

"Shut up! I thought we were going to be happy together I thought this would please him and he'd forget about you. But he loves you, why doesn't he love me?" She started tearing up. Your heart broke for your captor but you weren't stupid, she was monologing and when she finished she would do something very regrettable. "Even at the start, he'd constantly talk about you. I mean, I get it-what we were doing was wrong but it didn't stop. He never fucking _stopped_...I asked him if he wanted you back, I told him to choose. He chose me but something went wrong, didn't it? I shouldn't even remember your name but here I am, getting a little too familiar. I didn't mean for this to happen, okay? I'm a good person, I donate to charity, I'm polite and I have a good moral compass," you refrained from rolling your eyes but you spotted the knife from dinner the night before hanging off the bedside table. It was just a bit too far away for you to reach without being noticed but if she left or even continued walking around talking to herself, you could maybe get it.

*

"Have you tried calling her?" Dylan asked the boys. Bucky was already getting annoyed that the man in the back who wouldn't stop talking. They were on their way to Vis and Wanda's because they haven't been in touch for a while.

"No, I thought I'd send a pigeon and wait for a response," Bucky tapped the top of Dylan's head to send him back to the passenger area.

"How exactly do you plan to help?" Steve asked, stoic.

Dylan tilted his head back, "I know where she likes to go-"

"We do too," Bucky interrupted, "you think we haven't already checked everywhere? She's been taken, someone has been posing as her online and we have no idea who!" Bucky's speech was growing quicker and angrier. He was beyond worried that you were hurt..or worse.

*  
"D. Listen to me. This has gone too far. We need a plan," you spoke condescendingly but she was taken by you. Maybe it was the desperate eye contact.

"Plan?" She sat at the foot of the bed with her head tilted. Her sad eyes darted back and forth, wrestling with her thoughts about whether to continue to let you talk.

"Yeah. We're in this together. We're both victims here," you paused, seeing her reaction. She seemed to still be listening, "let me go and I'll tell everyone that Dyl took me-" Diana began pacing again, shaking her head and biting her nails, "it'll be easy. If anyone asks, just tell people he has a key to your apartment-which you then plant on his person- then you pack up some holiday clothes and disappear for a few days, okay? Say you were out of town and you stopped to get gas only on your way back," she began tearing up again, "you're heartbroken and escaping an abusive relationship, they'll believe your tears. I promise you, he will be out of your life..." silence followed for the next minute. It felt like much longer. So much longer because she just left the room. You used this to your advantage and quickly grabbed the knife, stashing it under your pillow. It was a good idea too because she came in a moment later to tie you back to the bed.

When she left again and you heard the lock on the door, you got to work.

*  
"Well that was a dud," Steve solemnly entered the car and rested his head against the steering wheel slightly.

"What if she's gone Steve," Bucky's voice broke, "what if she's-"

"She's not!" Steve had hope, he knew you were a survivor, "she can't be,"

Dylan looked at the two from the backseat like a vulture. Waiting for his meat to just die, but they'd never give up-he knew this. Which is why it was time to act. Clicking the pistol, he spoke, "Drive east, don't you dare try anything unless you want a bullet in your skull,"

Bucky closed his eyes and leaned back into the seat, of course, he was betrayed. Steve took it a little calmer, hoping his knowledge of Morse code would save them, but also hoped he was being led to you. He just wanted you safe.

"Where are we going?" Steve knew it was a risky decision to ask a question, but he had to.

"Disneyland! Where do you think asshole? I'm getting her out of New York and killing her weird love triangle,"

"You're gonna kill us?" Bucky meant it more as a statement but he mainly wanted to keep Dylan a little preoccupied. Bucky peered in Toby he backseat through the side mirror, Dylan looked angry but lazy. He had no idea how to hold a gun.

"What the fuck kinda question is that? Of course, I am. I have to- you know too much,"

"We don't know anything actually. Why are you doing this?" Steve asked sternly. Dylan's heart rate picked up, he was nervous, sweaty and about to do something stupid. He had held the butt of the gun and smashed Bucky's temple with it, knocking the brunet out cold.

"I don't like questions," he spat at Steve, "next time it'll be the bullet. Take the next left,"

*

Frantically, you had tried to cut yourself free. It actually took a while because of the short range of motion from being tied up. First, you had to shimmy the knife to your dominant hand and somehow cut yourself free without hurting your palm but you did it. Dinner wasn't for another few hours so you had time, usually, D would put you to sleep so you were surprised she didn't today. Maybe he's coming. Maybe he wants you to know. The second cut also took a while, it wasn't the sharpest knife so there was a lot of slipping but you had to go slow due to the creakiness of the bed.

Once the second the was cut the door unlocked and Diana walked in.

"Shit," you cursed, expecting her to throw a fit but she didn't. She gazed upon you with sombre eyes.

"I'm sorry," she apologised. And in strolled Dylan.

"Hey, baby. What do we have here?" He noticed the raggedy material lying around and the knife in your hand. You continued sawing at the one by your foot but Diana had ripped the knife from you and held it up to your throat.   
"Woah Woah. Hey now, no need for that," Dylan gently took the knife and to your surprise, he cut you loose. You shot up but due to being horizontal and not using your legs for so long your knees buckled and you fell right back on the creaky mattress in a dizzy mess. Dylan sat beside you and offered you some water, which you graciously took. "I missed you. I'm sure you can tell," he chuckled. It rubbed you the wrong way, your eyes stayed on the door hoping Steve and Bucky would come in at any moment and sock Dylan in the jaw.

"No ones coming for you, love. I'm afraid your...bodyguards are indisposed at the moment," Dylan opened his phone to a photo of him and a knocked out Bucky. Your blood ran cold, he's not dead, is he? "Don't worry, just having a little sleep. Steven on the other hand-oh Steven,"

Steve stomped in with Diana holding a gun to his head, "Steve!" You went to run at him but Dylan dug his fingers into your waist, stopping you. You yelped out in pain and Steve went to take a step forward but the pistol at his head blocked him.

"Why am I here? What's going on?" You begged Dylan. He was silent, not liking your aggressive questions.

"We're going to go on holiday. A little island off Australia. Just you and me for some alone time...forget all our troubles here," he stroked your cheek, you glanced to Steve who had nothing but murder written all over his face.

"And if I refuse?" You wanted to keep him talking, you tried thinking of any way to escape but Dylan had a knife and Diana held a gun. Perhaps you could lash out and try to steal the knife, hoping Diana wouldn't notice too early and shoot someone.

"D. What would happen if I got upset with young Y/N here?" Dylan asked, not even looking back. His eyes were focused on you, he wanted to see your reaction when Diana glocked the gun.  
He was pleased by the utter horror shown on your face. "Yep, bye bye Steve. Bye bye Bucko or whatever-"

"Ah!" Diana's scream fell short when Bucky yanked the gun from her and he threw it down the hall.

"It's Bucky," the dramatic entrance was also cut short because Dylan had you with his knife at your throat.

"Stay back. Let us through and no one gets hurt," Dylan threatened. Bucky grabbed Diana in the same position, locking her arms.

"You might as well do it," you spoke up, still a bit dizzy from the days of opiates and laying in bed. The boys thought you were talking to them, letting you go was not an option. "I need to go to the hospital anyway, what's a flesh wound compared to too many opioids," you spoke weakly, leaning into the knife a bit. You knew he was scared as he shook behind you. His uneven breaths blew in your ear like a sickly hot breeze.

"You let her go...NOW!" You'd never heard Bucky yell before. Never thought he was capable of this much anger, he looked like he was able to snap Diana in half. Dylan flinched but he didn't budge.

Steve had stayed silent during this exchange, inching closer and closer to you while Dylan's eyes were focused on the man with the metal arm. Steve was about to do something stupid, something really stupid. He knew he could take the lean man, no problem. It was the weapon he was yielding that scared him. If you weren't so close he would have felt brave enough to just tackle the guy, not caring about any stabbings but you couldn't get hurt, he wouldn't allow it.

Steve put his sparring training to the test and gripped Dylan's wrist so tightly he thought he heard it crack. Dylan dropped the knife so you dropped to the ground quickly, during your fall Bucky had shoved Diana to the left and caught you. 

"Baby, baby you alright?" he felt your pulse, it was still slow from the drugs.

Steve was preoccupied with twisting Dylan's arm until he squealed. He was tempted to snap it off but Diana, begging on the floor, pleaded with him not to.

"Please..just leave," she cried, clutching at Steve's ankle.

"No," you spoke weakly but loud enough to interrupt them, "call the police ya punks," you told Bucky - who chuckled while Steve held Dylan in a chokehold until the skinny man fell asleep. 

The police showed up minutes later to Diana cowering over a tied up melancholic looking Dylan. You were rushed to the hospital and later questioned. The whole ordeal took around 2 weeks but it felt like months of questions. Luckily Steve and Bucky were there for every step.

 

 


	20. Lucky in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You start to heal after the whole debacle by talking to Steve and cuddling with Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: smut in this chapter

For weeks the guys had been so lovey-dovey and hugging you every chance they had. While you made dinner, while you were napping on the couch, while you had just left the bathroom. Almost every second of every minute that they had with you, they had either their arm or eyes on you. You knew why. They were afraid of losing you again and didn't want you out of their sight. 

But at times, you just wanted to be alone. You had people around you at work, people around you on the bus and people around you at home. The only alone time you got was when you were sitting on the toilet.

"Hey, you've been in there a long time. Are you alright?"

"Yeah," you half-heartedly responded. You didn't even go to the toilet you just stood in there. It's not like you were getting sick of the back massages or the attention-sometimes you just needed to be alone. Some nice music, a bottle of wine and your computer. After flushing and washing your face in the sink they both entered. The tiny bathroom wasn't enough for the three of you but the boys were concerned.

"Doll, are you sure you're okay?" Bucky's brow furrowed.

"Yeah, I think I'm just hungry and tired. I might go to bed early tonight," you kissed their cheeks as you squeezed through the two hunky bodies.

Just as Steve was going to follow you Bucky had stopped him, "don't. I think I know what's going on,"

"What?"

"You remember how I was after I got back?" Steve sighed at Bucky's question. Of course, he did;  his best friend didn't make it back from the war until he had gone through extensive therapy. Once again, Steve didn't feel like enough., "there's nothing we can do besides give her some space. We'll bunk tonight, give her some alone time," Bucky slapped his buddy's chest.

After a few days of them staying away from you seemed to work okay at first but soon you became paranoid. Steve was performing too well. Whenever you walked into a room he seemed to leave and he hadn't slept in the same bed as you for days. It was killing him but he didn't want you to suffer.

You had been talking more with Bucky, he explained that they'd let you have some alone time but this past week has been even lonelier than when you were actually tied up. You didn't enjoy it at all, you missed them. You missed Steve's surprise hugs from behind and the way Bucky pressed his body so tightly against yours; you missed sitting with them on the sofa just all lying over each other.

You were clinging onto Steve's arm one day and when he decided to leave for work you whimpered, "No," catching yourself acting like a child you frowned, "sorry," that was humiliating. Storming back to Steve's room you felt tears making their way out of your ducts.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Steve turned you gently, you kept your eyes closed trying not to make a fuss.

"Nothing, I'm good," your tears betrayed you by falling down your cheek. Steve felt so guilty, all he wanted to do was cuddle you all day and all night but he's kept his distance because of Bucky's advice. Perhaps Bucky was wrong though.

"Come on...tell me," you couldn't look him in the eye. You knew they were sad and desperate to know what was wrong.

"I just-I don't know. I'm just being emotional-"

"No. Don't. Don't invalidate your feelings," he told you.

"I just haven't felt good for a while. I've been thinking that you guys have gotten tired of me. It sounds stupid I know-I just. I need you to know that I love you," you cupped his cheek, he felt so guilty for being too distant.

 "I love you. I know things have been really hard-just awful. And I know I haven't been the best...anything. I just want you to know that I am here for you if you need me. We're still figuring out this whole relationship thing, and each other with that. You're all I want, sweetheart. I don't want to go to work I just wanna stay here and lie in bed with you all day-I really do," he smiled when he noticed you did. Steve tilted your face up towards his and planted a sweet peck on your lips, "I'll see you soon".

"What am I gonna do with myself?" you muttered. Steve smirked at his dirty thoughts and received a slap to the chest, "shut up!"

"I didn't even say anything!"

"I know what you're thinking," you felt the heat rise up your neck. Steve took hold of your hips.

"Oh yeah? What am I thinking?" that playful glint in his eye was enough for you to bring him in for a longer more intimate kiss, your hands travelled down his torso and dipped into his underwear, not yet touching his already hardening shaft, only around it.

"You get any closer and we won't be leaving this room for a while," his husky voice only sent more fire through you.

"Okay, okay," you stepped back, "go to work, I'll be here,"

"Bucky should be finishing his shift soon, he'll be home soon," Steve's eyes travelled down your body, you were only wearing his shirt and some socks, not an exciting sight but to him you might as well have been nothing but a pair of heels, "don't get too crazy without me," he kissed your forehead and left. Rogers had no idea how he was going to make it through 8 hours of Stark annoying him but at least he knew you had some comfort.

Although being without the guys now gives you some alone time. Much needed alone time. You had waited about 20 minutes for Bucky to come home but that nagging feeling of pressure kept building inside of you. Breathing to calm yourself didn't help nor did watching tv. Maybe you could get away with touching yourself just this one time so you scurried off to Bucky's room and put on some music to get you in the mood. Deep breath in, you stripped down and got comfy on the bed.

Your fingers danced around your waist as thought about your boyfriends. All together in Bucky's bed, he'd start it all off by kissing your lips and dragging them down your body while Steve rutted against your ass. Bucky would nip and knead your breasts while Steve would be sucking hickeys on your neck and gripping your ass, slapping it every now and then.

"Ah," you squeaked while your fingers continued circling your entrance, making sure not to think too much about climaxing just yet.

You could imagine their warmth from both sides. Buckys cock would tease your front while Steve would grind against your back, both men grunting just a little bit-wanting nothing more than to be inside of you.

" _How should we have her, Stevie?_ " Bucky's husky voice would ask, separating his lips from yours and turning your head to connect with Steves. His tongue would slip into you as Bucky brushed your clit with his cock making you jump.

" _I want her mouth_ ," Steve demanded, his eyes not leaving yours. He would take joy in the sounds you made while between them, bent over and moaning like crazy.

You had to readjust yourself as you become wetter at the crude thoughts, almost reaching the top of the mountain. "Mmm," you let out some much-needed air, "yes Bucky," you whimpered as you imagined his entering you with ease. You could feel yourself getting closer and closer when you pictured Steve in your mouth. Thinking about them at the same time seemed a little naughty but oh so right. "Oh yes," you felt that knot untie itself from within you. Whole body seizing up and that great release of heat. Chest heaving and eyes closed you didn't notice the figure standing at the doorframe. "Shit!" You grabbed the blanket and covered yourself.

"Sorry doll, sorry I'm late I mean," Bucky couldn't keep his eyes off of you. He didn't mean to pry, at first, he heard heavy breathing coming from his room and figured you were in pain but he was sure glad to find it was the exact opposite.

"Oh my god-" you closed your eyes in embarrassment, this is so humiliating.

"Don't be embarrassed," Bucky sat by you and brought you in for a hug, you couldn't look at him, "I was pretty thrilled to find you in my room. Were you having fun?" he grinned, you shoved him back as he laughed, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry,"

"I like the smell of your sheets," you admitted after a moment of silence, "that's why I'm in here,"

"Come here," Bucky pulled you in for a kiss. He loved the scent of you, he loved the feel of you; he loved you, "don't eve be embarrassed for wanting us. We certainly aren't for wanting you,"

"Oh, I can definitely _feel_ that," you chuckled. The feel of him already hard beneath you sent your mind back to that fantasy you were having.

"Did you want to help me clean up in the bath?" Buckys index finger trailed up your arm.

"Seeing as I'm already naked," you never finished your sentence. Bucky led you to the bathroom and stripped as the tub was filling. He hopped in first with you coming in to sit in front of him. Your nipples rested just below the water so you didn't get any goosebumps.  
Laying against his chest was so relaxing that you drifted off a bit.

"Hey, don't fall asleep. You'll catch a cold,"

"I'm so comfortable. I haven't been this relaxed in...ages,"

"How about we have dinner then dessert and I'll give you a back rub to put you to sleep. I know you need it,"

"I'm so lucky to have you," you mumbled against him. Bucky's heart bloomed, you were so cute in his arms.

"I'm the luckiest," he kissed your forehead.


	21. Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a little bit of a bad time, you finally find your gatherings and things are definitely going in the right direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little smutty near the end

The feel of his warm chest and cool left arm was so soothing and a great way to fall asleep but when morning came it was time to get back to the real world. Nights and weekends seemed to be the only time you felt joyful anymore.

"You okay?" Steve noticed you solemnly walking in on Thursday. Kicking off your shoes and falling on the couch. 

"Yeah," you sighed, turning around to face him in the kitchen. Obviously lying, Steve stopped making his sandwich and came over to you.

"What's going on?" he put on his Dad voice and crossed his arms.

"Nothing, I'm just happy to be home,"

"Bucky!" Steve called out.

"No-"

"Come out here!"

"Steve don't-"

"What's going on?" Bucky came into the living area with his wet mop hair and towel around his waist. You sat upright in front of Steve, hoping he'd shut up; not in the mood to talk about your terrible day. 

"How'd you used to get people to talk in the war?"

"Who's our subject?" Bucky approached, knowing that annoyed look on your face. Steve just nodded down to you, then the one armed man stepped back, "what? what's going on, doll?"

"Nothing!" you stood, "I'm fine, I just had another bad day. That's all,"

"Another?" Bucky pried.

"That'll be your fifteenth bad day in a row, right?" Steve frowned, worried about you. You just shrugged, hoping they'd drop the subject. You tried squeezing between them to get to the bathroom but failed.

"Sit," Bucky guided you to the couch. He sat on your left while Steve was on your right. Both men put a comforting hand on your thighs, "tell us about your day," he requested.

"Guys, it's not needed-" you began.

"It is. What happened?" Steve asked.

"I just-I don't like where I am right now. My boss is a dick, my colleagues are worse...I didn't get that promotion," you admitted. Steve's hands began drawing on your back.

"I'm so sorry," Steve knew you were working harder these past few months in preparation for this application. 

"I was telling the truth. I'm just so happy to be home," your head rested on Steve's shoulder. 

"You should talk to Sam," Bucky spoke, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Why?" you spoke quietly.

"He works for this company that helps war vets-"

"I'm not really into cleaning up old men diapers," you joked and half-rejected the offer. Bucky shook his head and chuckled.

"No, no. Nothing like that, you'd be his personal assistant. He's been bitching about his current one, Leslie, for a while now,"

"I don't know if I should just give up my job,"

"You work in retail with no health benefits or insurance. Sam offers that and more, like job security and you can wear whatever you want. You don't need to keep wearing these weird polos that make you really sweaty," it sounded enticing but nepotism isn't fair.

"Just consider it, hand in your resume and see if you get a callback," Steve suggested. Your shoulders dropped, it would be nice to have a change. 

"Okay. Yeah, that sounds really good actually. Thank you," you kissed the boys on their cheeks.

*

You sent in your resume and got an interview. You felt confident that Sam was the one interviewing you. His company was in a small plaza near your apartment, the decor was definitely 70's. The carpet was shaggy and yellow, the wallpaper was peeling off and all the furniture seemed to be donated.

"Hey! Come on in," Sam wore a black v neck and jeans, Bucky was right, you really could wear anything.

"Hey. Thank you so much for considering me," you walked into his office, everything in there matched everything outside.

"No problem. We're not a huge company so you can learn as you go, I just need you to fill in a few forms.." he trailed, trying to find the right forms in his stack of disorganised papers.

"Is one the requirements sorting out your filing system?" you joked, pointing towards the pile. Sam chuckled.

"Yeah, we're new. Everything is kind of...shit right now. But we'll get there, we already have 20 clients who come in and hang out and talk. I just need help sorting out appointments and care plans. We got a psych on site as well for any concerning cases...that's about it. What do you say?"

"Wait, what? I got it? I got the job?" the dumbstruck expression on your face made Sam cackle.

"Of course you did. I know how loyal you are, the guys tell me how caring and hardworking you are all the time- I think you'll really fit in here,"

"They didn't tell you to give me the job, did they?" you had to double check. Just to be sure.

"Of course not," he frowned, "Steve and Bucky are very independent, I can tell you are too."

"Thank you so much," you thanked him again with a wide smile.

*

"We are celebrating!" you entered the apartment with a bag full of food. The guys weren't home so you just announced that to your empty living room, "oops," you muttered. You had the chance to redo the announcement once they came home a few minutes later. The champagne bottle was already open and glasses poured, "Hey!" they entered.

"Hey, you seem happy. Good news I hope," Bucky planted a peck on your forehead, Steve did the same and sat next to you.

"The interview went really well, I got the job...I got the job!" the guys were so happy to see you all excited again. It was probably the first time since Dylan took you that you've been genuinely happy.

"Congratulations doll," Bucky just had to give you another kiss.

"Thank you," you replied, "I'm seriously so lucky to have you guys," You gripped Steve's thigh. "I hope you're hungry, the chicken is roasting as we speak."

Steve watched you walk up to the oven in your tight pencil skirt that shaped your ass so well. He couldn't stop staring, he didn't know why. Bucky was the one to snap him out of it with a slap, "cool it," Buck teased. 

"I'm just gonna shower," Steve exhaled and ran to the bathroom. He didn't think it would be this hard to stay away from you. He wanted to take you into his room and not leave for the entire weekend, just lay there with each other steaming up the window. His thoughts went to a steamy place as he spread the soap up and down his shaft and massaged his balls. Thinking about you whimpering and moaning his name in bed, on the couch and in the shower. He groaned as he neared his climax, hoping no one heard him. "Dammit," he cursed, usually he was discreet about these moments with himself but he came on the shower curtain and needed to scoop it off with his hand and put the curtain in the shower to wash it off properly.

You caught Steve coming out of the shower in his towel and gave him a kiss, getting a chance to touch his abs while doing so. You'd be lying if you said this whole 'no sex' thing was satisfying you. Your libido seemed to be rising every night, wanting more and more. Neither man protested, they loved making you feel good but you wanted to take that next step and you could tell they wanted you too. 

You noticed Steve checking you out more often and Bucky getting jealous at any man that glanced at you in public. They weren't aggressive with you but something has definitely changed.

"So," you began, fork in hand at the dining table, "I was thinking that maybe tonight, we should sleep together," Steve chocked on his food whereas Bucky was gripping his fork so hard it began to bend, "we don't have to do anything!" You clarified, "I just thought it would be nice...to sleep," you downed the rest of your wine, hoping the tension would die down a little. 

There was a grin emerging on Bucky's face but he covered it with his glass and Steve was already salivating at the mouth and sweating a little bit, he too drank his tall glass of water. "Sounds good," Steve nodded.

"Yeah, we're fine with that," Bucky agreed.

The three of you continued eating, the tension was obviously clear but it was nice. It was exciting and you all could not wait to get to bed tonight.


	22. 'Sleep'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just smut boi

You didn't anticipate the room being so hot. Usually, the guys on their own were the perfect amount of heat and cuddles but Bucky's bed seemed to be too small for the three of you. 

"Maybe we should lie on our sides," you suggested. Simultaneously, you all turned on your left sides. You spooned Bucky as Steve spooned you. It was worse, so much hotter.

"Is anyone else.." Steve began but trailed off.

"Uncomfortable?" Bucky finished and nodded. You all sighed, half frustrated, half disappointed.

"Maybe we could turn on the air con," You suggested.

"Babe, it's okay. We don't have to-" Bucky began.

"I know but I  really want to. I'm sick of pretending I don't want you badly because I do and...and I'm going crazy thinking about you two," you ranted. Hands falling on each of their thighs. The guys both gulped and looked at each other, communicating silently with their faces. You shuffled yourself forward but Bucky pulled you back.

"Don't go," he whined and got on top you, his crotch rubbed against yours and you let out a little whimper that sent the neurons in their heads crazy. Bucky lazily smiled and planted a kiss on your lips, it shocked you. Usually, the boys didn't kiss you in front of each other.

The feel of Bucky's satin boxers tickled your thighs so you gripped Steve's arm as Bucky rutted into you. Letting out little rushes of air every chance you got. Your breathing deepened as Bucky started kissing down and sucking on your neck, beginning to knead your breasts all while thrusting against you. The different sensations were almost too much but then Steve turned you two so you were back in the middle. Bucky's hips kept grinding against your core. He lifted your leg so he had better access. You were squished between the two men again, only this time the atmosphere was a lot different. Bucky's lips were still on your neck, he pulled your shirt up so he had access to your breasts. Meanwhile, Steve's rough hands tilted your face towards him, his lips were different; soft and delicate but it still erupted a fire in your belly.

Your whimpers and breaths sent the boys crazy, every moment getting a little more heated. Your delicate hands travelled down Bucky's torso, tickling him a bit in the process but ultimately making more blood rush to his member. Bucky groaned when you gripped his cock and began pumping, he had to back off a bit.

"Let's take care of you first," he grinned and put you on your back. Steve continued to kiss your lips and neck and removed your shirt fully. The guys quickly stripped off too and removed your underwear, leaving you all bare in front of each other. Bucky separated your legs.

"Wait!" you stopped him. The position seemed a bit awkward and you didn't anyone to be left out so you shuffled down the bed and rolled over onto all fours near Steve's groin. Bucky got the gist of what was going on and positioned himself behind you. 

You pumped Steve's semi-hard cock in your hand, enjoying the little chokes of breath he emitted. Bucky waited for your mouth to be on Steve. He heard Steve moan and saw him grip the sheets as you wrapped your lips around his dick. Bucky's tongue connected with your labia, making you moan and squeal on Steve, which sent vibrations that made him squirm. Bucky smiled at his work and the taste of you; he was excited that you were all finally comfortable enough to reach the next phase in the relationship.

"Are you ready, baby?" Bucky spoke in your ear as he slipped on his condom, you let go of Steve and nodded, kissing Bucky's lips momentarily. Steve groaned again once you took him in deeper, he could feel the tightness of your throat and he swore he saw angels. Steve shifted your hair out of your face, he was loving the way your lips stretched and the dreamy look on your face as you went down. He refrained from lifting his lips up, not wanting to choke you, "fuck," Bucky muttered as he felt your warm flesh.

He eased himself in, going painfully so which was ironic because he thought he was going to hurt you if he went any faster. You backed up onto him, needing him inside of you.  
  
"Just fuck me," you let out. That was enough incentive for him to actually go deeper. You moaned at the stretch, not realising how girthy he was. You had to pump Steve instead of taking him into your mouth, needing to breathe because of Bucky.

"You okay?" Steve stroked your flushed cheek, you nodded and smiled weakly.

"It's just really good," you admitted and took Steve into your mouth again. He loved watching you smile on him, jerking and widening your eyes every time Bucky got deeper. Steve noticed that familiar feeling in his groin.

"I'm gonna cum baby," Steve warned you, eyes shut tightly.

"Then cum," You requested. As if on cue he let go. You swallowed the salty liquid and breathed even harder because Bucky picked up his pace, "yes," you repeated over and over again. Loving the slapping of your arse against his torso.  When Steve finally got his head out of the clouds he placed his fingers on your clit, rubbing only a few times before you were a writhing mess. Bucky groaned, loving the clenching of your vagina on him. Bucky came hard, harder than he had in months.

"Oh shit," he cursed and slipped out of you.

Bucky joined you and Steve on the bed once he disposed of the condom. One of your legs draped over Steve's body, cuddling him while Bucky spooned you. Things were much more comfortable now.

"I love you," you sleepily spoke.

"I love you."

"I love you."


End file.
